KOOKV or KOOKTAE Family
by rinjanikyu
Summary: Cerita keseharian Jungkook dan Taehyung, yang sudah menjadi pasangan Suami Istri. Jungkook Seme. Taehyung Uke. KOOKV or KOOKTAE Ff. M-freg. Family. Humor. Review Jusheyooo.
1. Chapter 1

KOOKV/KOOKTAE Family (JJK and KTH)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 1 (Alasan kau Mencintaiku???)

Didalam sebuah Rumah mewah, dengan gaya minimalis ini terdapat Pasangan Fenomenal, yang baru saja melangsungkan Pernikahan mereka tepat seminggu yang lalu.

Terlihat Ruangan Keluarga yang langsung terhubung dengan Kitchen ini lampu masih redup, jika masuk lebih dalam kalian akan menemukan Kamar besar dengan ornamen cantik Toki, dan dikamar dengan cahaya remang-remang ini, terlihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah terlelap syahdu, tanpa tau jika matahari sudah bangun dari peraduannya.

Namja Tampan yang baru seminggu lalu resmi, menyandang gelar suami itu menggeliat, dan mata Tajam itu perlahan terbuka. Jungkook mendengus begitu Melihat kesebelah kirinya Taehyung, satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya, masih bergelung nyaman dengan tidurnya. Jungkook menyingkap selimut yang tadi menutupinya, beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritual paginya.

Jungkook menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk ritual mandinya, baginya yang sudah tampan dan menawan tidak perlu lama berada dikamar mandi, toh dia sudah tampan dari lahir, bahkan jika dia tidak mandipun itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada level ketampanannya.

Dan Jungkook kembali mendengus melihat Taehyung, bahkan masih tidak bergerak dari posisi tidur terakhir yang dilihatnya. Jungkook masih mengabaikannya, dia lebih memilih untuk bersiap pergi kekantor. Memakai setelah Tukedo yang begitu pas dibadannya. Setelah dirinya cukup rapih Jungkook berjalan kearah sang Istri yang masih tidur.

"Taehyungie, mau sampai kapan kau tidur eoh? Tae bangun! Buatkan aku sarapan" ujar Jungkook sambil mengguncang bahu Taehyung yang mulus itu. Jungkook mendengus, selama 1 minggu pernikahan mereka, dirinya selalu melakukan hal ini setiap pagi.

"Ya Tae, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga!" Berhasil. Lihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu merenggut, sambil memandang wajah tampan Jungkook yang menatapnya mesum.

"Mesum! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir untuk memperkosa istrimu sendiri! Huh. Sungguh tidak bermoral, minggirlah aku mau mandi, aduhhh bokongku masih sakit Kookie..." ujar Taehyung sambil meminta gestur digendong, Jungkook mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamar keduanya.

"Ya! Jungkook! Aish...dasar Jeon Bad ass! Tembok cina saja tidak sedatar dirinya, aigooo bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya"

Keduanya sarapan dengan tenang, roti dengan selai dan segelas kopi, atau susu, hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung buat. Taehyung melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu tampan, huh, bagaimana bisa saat sedang makanpun Jungkook masih begitu tampan. Tapi kemudian dirinya tersenyum, mengingat jika Jungkook adalah miliknya. Hihihi

"Kookie, nanti siang aku kekantor mu ne?" ujar Taehyung bersemangat,

"Untuk apa? Apa kau begitu tidak sibuk, sehingga berkunjung kekantorku setiap hari, selama seminggu ini?" balas Jungkook kalem, yang membuat Taehyung cemberut.

"Jangan meremehkan ku, aku ini sangat sibuk tau. Aku sibuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu" ujar Taehyung bangga, sementara Jungkook justru ingin tertawa mendengar lelucon itu hihihihi

"Hahahaha, benar juga, Kau selalu sibuk dengan ketidaksibukan mu" Taehyung dongkol mendengar kata suaminya itu

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu! Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama selama seminggu ini, setiap kali aku mengatakan itu eoh! Bagaimana dengan mu! Bagaimana dengan mu!" ujar Taehyung sambil menunjuk Jungkook dengan roti isi ditangan nya.

"Jika kau ingat, apa yang aku katakan selama seminggu ini, ketika kau bertanya hal sama seperti itu, kenapa sekarang kau masih bertanya lagi, berkunjunglah jika kau ingin, dan berhenti menanyakan hal ini setiap pagi" kata Jungkook yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, menghampiri Taehyung yang masih cemberut, dan mencium kening indah itu dengan lembut.

Chup...

"Aku pergi dulu, kali ini jangan sampai kau membakar rumah ne?" kata Jungkook dengan senyum tampannya, yang justru membuat Taehyung berkedut kesal.

"Ya! Aku tidak mungkin sampai membakar rumah"

O

O

O

O

O

Siang ini, Taehyung kembali mengunjungi Jungkook dengan makanan ditangannya, ini memang bukan masakannya, Taehyung belum bisa memasak makanan rumit seperti ini, jadi lebih baik dia membeli saja direstoran sahabatnya Min Yoongi, lagi pula Jungkook juga tidak keberatan.

Wajah cantiknya tersenyum senang, berjalan santai dengan para karyawan Jungkook, yang menyapanya ramah. Mereka semuanya mengenalnya? Tentu saja! Taehyung kan istri dari CEO Perusahaan ini, tapi senyum cantik itu luntur, saat melihat Yeoja dengan pakaian yang menurutnya kurang bahan, yang baru keluar dari ruangan Jungkook. Naeun sekertaris paling genit diseluruh Korea menurut Taehyung. Yeoja itu berhenti tepat didepannya, Taehyung kesal, dia ingin mencakar wajah yang tengah menatap remeh kearahnya itu.

"Huh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Jungkook sajangnim mau menikahimu, coba lihat dirimu, apa yang menarik dari dirimu itu Taehyung? Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa memasak, lalu apa yang membuat Jungkook mencintaimu eoh? Uh, kupikir hanya bokongmu yang bagus" ujar Naeun panjang, sambil berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah terdiam berfikir.

Benar juga, apa yang membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta padaku? Jungkook tidak pernah mengatakan alasan dirinya mencintai ku, dan mau menikahi ku? Taehyung semakin pusing dengan pemikirannya ini, dia harus menanyakan ini sendiri pada Jungkook, ya harus.

"Jungkookieee...aku sudah datang, bisakah kau hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu, aku ingin menanyakan hal penting padamu?" ujar Taehyung manja, sambil memaksa duduk di pangkuan Jungkook, yang tengah fokus dengan laptop dimejanya.

Jungkook menyerah, dia balas merengkuh Taehyung dengan tangan memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri. Taehyung duduk menyamping dipangkuannya, sehingga Jungkook bebas mengendus-ngendus leher jenjang Taehyung nya.

"Kookie, kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? Apa alasan mu mencintaiku hmm?" tanya Taehyung serius, yang membuat Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya mengendus-ngendus leher Taehyung, dan menatap Taehyung sambil berfikir, Taehyung menunggu dengan antusias, apa yang akan dikatakan sang suami tampannya.

"Yeoja genit itu berkata padaku, jika kau hanya tertarik dengan bokongku Kookie! Yeoja itu benar-benar jalang, aku tidak suka padanya Kookiee" ujar Taehyung menggebu, sementara Jungkook sekarang mengangguk paham, kenapa istri seksinya bisa bertanya hal rumit seperti ini.

"Kookiee! Apa, apa jawaban mu?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan menilai, mulai dari wajah, leher, dada, perut, dan yang ada dibagian belakang Taehyung itu

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali berfikirnya, jangan-jangan kau memang tidak mencintaiku yah!" tunjuk Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mendengus

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, jika tidak untuk apa aku menikahi mu hmm?" kata Jungkook lembut, sambil mengelus pipi lembut Taehyung yang indah.

"Keunyang, Yeoja itu bilang dia begitu heran, kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku, aku, aku tidak membalas kata-katanya itu, karena kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku" ujar Taehyung dengan wajah dibuat sendunya, sambil bersandar manja di dada bidang Jungkook.

"Baik lah, aku ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naeun pada mu hmm?" tanya Jungkook sambil mencium rambut Taehyung.

"Dia bilang hanya bokongku yang terlihat bagus, yang lain nya biasa saja! Kau dengar itu Kook! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu kejam padaku, dia sungguh tidak tau diri!" marah Taehyung sambil mengendus-ngendus dada Bidang dan berotot milik sang suami.

"Aku memang menyukai bokong mu" kata-kata Jungkook ini, membuat Taehyung langsung menatapnya horror.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal yang sama! Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimans bisa! Lihat dirimu, kau mencintai ku karena bokong ku eoh! Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimana bisa! Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang lebih romantis, Dasar Tembok Cina" ujar Taehyung panjang sambil menatap Jungkook garang, Kook sendiri hanya mengernyit, lalu menghela napas, Jungkook lapar...dia harus membuat ini jadi mudah.

"Baiklah begini Tae, aku tidak hanya menyukai bokongmu, maksudku, aku juga menyukai hal lain yang ada padamu. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa kata mereka. Kau hanya harus percaya padaku. Aku yang menikahimu, karena aku Mencintaimu. Jadi, untuk apa kau memikirkan apa kata orang. mereka orang lain, tidak tau apapun mengenai Cinta kita. Yang perlu kau ingat, Aku yang sudah Jatuh Cinta padamu, dan yang sudah menikahimu. Mengenai alasanya, kau tidak perlu memikirkanya, karena aku juga tidak pernah memikirkannya, yang aku mengerti aku sangat mencintai mu" perkataan Jungkook itu, membuat Taehyung hampir meneteskan air mata. bagaimana bisa Jungkook nya, jadi seromantis ini. Uh Taehyung bahkan tidak malu-malu menunjukan pipinya yang memerah karena sang suami, yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jadi...bisakah kita makan sekarang?" tanya Jungkook lembut, Taehyung langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Ne! Kajja... ini aku membeli makanan kesukaan mu. Cha ayo buka mulutmu, aku suapi ne"

Aaaaaaa

O

O

O

O

O

O

TBC/END ????

Hanya kisah keseharian Jungkook dan Taehyung, yang sudah terikat dengan pernikahan.

Otte? Baguskah? Kalo banyak yg Respon nanti aku bikin lanjutan nya.

Ff ini merupakan Repost, dari FF ku yg lain, yang awalnya aku pake pairing Vkook, dan di FF ini aku ubah jadi Kookv.

Aku pengen liat, lebih banyak mana responnya, KookV or Vkook.

Karena itu jangan lupa...

Review.

Vote.

Komen.

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

KOOKV/KOOKTAE Family (JJK and KTH)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 2 ( Istri yang Baik???)

o

o

o

o

*Hari ke 8 Pernikahan*

Taehyung pagi ini mulai bangun lebih dulu dari Jungkook. Taehyung melakukan nya, karena dirinya merasa itu adalah ciri salah satu istri yang baik.

Karena itu, semalam Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan alarm yang ia setting pukul 05.30 pagi, ya meskipun akhirnya Taehyung bangun pukul 06.00, tapi setidaknya dia bangun lebih dulu dari Jungkook, dan Taehyung begitu bahagia dengan hal ini.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook baru tiba dimeja makan, maka dengan percaya diri dan senyum yang lebar. Namja cantik itu melangkah sambil membawa 2 porsi roti isi, dan 2 gelas susu, ya, menu sarapan tidak pernah berubah sejak 8 hari berlalu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran, karena istri cantiknya itu terus saja tersenyum lebar dari tadi, apa yang terjadi? Apa ini hari yang special? Itulah pikir Jungkook, namun begitu Taehyung meletakan roti isinya, Jungkook langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya itu, dia langsung memakan roti isi itu dengan menawan.

"Kookie, apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku eoh?" ujar Taehyung dengan semangat, sambil memakan roti isi dengan perlahan, Jungkook mengernyit.

"Kau berhasil dengan diet mu, dan berat badan mu turun? Selamat kalau begitu" ujar Jungkook kalem, dan Taehyung langsung melotot horor

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa, kau membahas berat badan, dengan istri mu sendiri eoh! Bagaimana bisa! Bagaimana bisa?!" marah Taehyung menggebu, Jungkook menatapnya sambil mengunyah dengan cara yang elegan, Taehyung semakin kesal, kenapa Suaminya itu tampan sekali. Uh

"Ah jadi diet mu gagal eoh?" tanya Jungkook menyeringai, lihat bagaimana istrinya itu semakin garang, hahaha Jungkook menyukai ini

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan menciumku saat kau mau pergi" Jungkook semakin terkekeh geli saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang seolah mengancamnya itu.

"Ckckck siapa juga yang mau mencium mu eoh? Kau gr sekali istri seksiku?" goda Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung malu, sekaligus tersipu. Jadi Jungkook tidak mau menciumnya, uh memalukan. Jungkook bilang dia seksi? Uh Taehyung tersipu kali ini.

"Baiklah, jadi bukan soal diet. Lalu apa hmm? Kenapa aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada mu uri TaeTae yang Cantik, hmm?" rayu Jungkook dengan senyum tampannya, dan Taehyung berfikir dia tidak akan tergoda hanya dengan rayuan Jungkook tapi...

"Tentu saja bukan soal itu. Kau benar-benar tidak peka. Coba kau ingat-ingat, aku sudah melakukan hal yang luar biasa pagi ini. Itu menunjukan, jika aku sudah menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu, Tuan Jeon"ujar Taehyung dengan bangganya, Jungkook justru mengernyit bingung, Taehyung melakukan hal yang luar biasa? Benarkah? Itu pertanyaan yang berada dibenak Jungkook saat ini

"Uh, ini masih pagi. Dan kau sudah bermain tebak-tebakan dengan ku hmm? Tapi Taetae, selama kita pacaran, lalu menikah, dan sampai saat ini kita sarapan, aku tidak pernah melihat kau melakukan hal yang luar biasa, jadi aku tidak tau jawabannya" ujar Jungkook santai

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan Cium aku saat kau mau pergi!" Taehyung mengunyah rotinya dengan ganas

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kekonyolan ini, katakan? Lalu setelah itu aku akan memberikan selamat padamu" jengah Jungkook

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan cium aku saat kau mau pergi!"

Jungkook Kesal? Sangat. Hanya Taehyung yang bisa membuat kepalanya Berasap seperti ini. Hebat sekali bukan Namja yang dicintainya itu.

Jungkook diam, keduanya terdiam. Jungkook tidak ingin menanggapi Taehyung, yang sedang mood buruk seperti itu, karena Taehyung begitu menyebalkan saat ini.

1 menit,

o

o

3 menit,

o

o

5 menit,

o

o

7 menit,

o

o

10 menit

"Pagi ini, aku bangun lebih dulu dari mu, aku begitu luar biasa pagi ini, aku bangun pagi, lalu menyiapkan keperluanmu, lalu membuat sarapan, hal-hal luar biasa seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak bisa menebaknya" ujar Taehyung berpura-pura cuek, ketika melihat Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Idiot! Kau suami tidak peka! Jangan cium aku saat kau mau pergi!" cemberut Taehyung, Jungkook berfikir sebentar. oh karena itu dia harus mengucapkan selamat? Jungkook hampir tertawa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, tapi dia mencoba menahannya. Taehyung akan semakin gila, jika dia melakukannya.

Karena itu dengan elegan, Jungkook berjalan kearah sang Istri yang duduk diseberang nya. Lalu Jungkook berjongkok ala kesatria, di depan Taehyung yang tengah duduk dikursi.

Taehyung tersipu begitu Jungkook menggenggam tangannya, dan menciumnya lembut.

Taehyung sebenarnya masih ingin marah, namun apa daya, pesona Jeon Jungkook terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Jadi, dia diam saja, dan membiarkan suami tampannya itu, mengecupi satu-persatu jarinya dengan lembut sambil menatapnya dalam, Taehyung tentu saja meleleh.

"Selamat ya, istri ku yang cantik ini sekarang sudah mulai menjadi istri yang baik hmm. Dan gomawo karena sudah menyiapkan Kemeja, dan Tukedo hari ini. Gomawo juga karena sudah menyiapkan sarapan ini untuk ku. Dan yang paling penting, Gomawo karena sudah mencintaiku" ujar Jungkook dengan tulus, dan Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh atletis Jungkook dengan erat. Ciyeeee

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkookie"

"Ne, aku tau sayang"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Jungkook malu, yang masih berjongkook di depannya.

"Eng...ngomong-ngomong, kau boleh mencium ku, saat mau pergi nanti" ujar Taehyung pelan, sambil menunduk. Dan Jungkook menyeringai, dia berdiri, lalu menarik tengkuk Taehyung cepat.

Chup...

Keduanya menikmati ciuman paginya, Ciuman yang sangat sensual.

Morning Kiss.

O

O

O

O

O

Menurut kalian apa fungsi sebuah Payung? Untuk melindungi kita dari hujan? Great.

Dan Taehyung tengah mengembalikan fungsi sebuah payung, sesuai kegunaan awalnya.

Tapi hal ini, justru menjadi sebuah tanda tanya bagi sang sahabat Min Yoongi.

"Ya! Ini tidak hujan ataupun gerimis, dan kau memakai payung, Tae? Jinjja, kau tidak sadar, jika kau menjadi pusat perhatian pejalan kaki eoh?" Taehyung hanya mengibaskan tangan lentiknya.

"Ah...aku hanya mengembalikan fungsi payung keawalnya, untuk melindungi kulit ku, dari panas sinar matahari. Lagi pula kenapa kau yang repot. Sekarang, cepat siapkan makanan siang ku dan Jungkook." santai Taehyung sambil menyedot Jusnya semangat.

"Cih...aku ini pemilik Restoran ini, aku bukan pelayan, jadi kalau kau ingin pesan, pesanlah pada Pramusaji, bukan pada ku!" kesal Yoongi, dan Taehyung hanya cemberut, sambil melangkah ke Counter Restoran.

Taehyung kembali ke Ruangan Yoongi, dengan Cake Coklat ditangannya, dan hal ini membuat seorang Min Yoongi melihatnya Horror.

"Cake itu bisa merusak diet mu" peringatan Yoongi ini, membuat Taehyung berdecih.

"Jangan bicarakan diet dengan ku. Satu kata itu terlarang untuk aku dengar"

Yoongi hanya menghela napas, 1 hari sebelum pernikahan nya, dengan Jungkook, Taehyung datang padanya dengan keadaan gusar, Taehyung bilang berat badannya naik, dan hari itu Taehyung mengatakan jika dirinya akan diet.

Lalu lihatlah sekarang? Diet macam apa itu, alien itu benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Yoongi nista.

"Ya! Aku tau aku menawan, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Jungkook tidak akan menyukainya, arra?"

"Cih...ah ngomong-ngomong soal suami mu itu, belum mengajakmu untuk berbulan madu? Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, sejak kalian menikahkan, apa dia sesibuk itu?" tanya Yoongi, yang membuat wajah cantik Taehyung meredup

"Eopseo, Kookie hanya mengatakan jika kami akan bulan madu, saat perkerjaan dikantornya sudah selesai. Padahal kapan pekerjaan dikantornya pernah selesai. selesai satu, lalu muncul pekerjaan lain. Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak bisa merengek padanya setiap hari, saat kembali dari kantor Kookie terlihat kelelahan, jadi aku tidak tega, huft" ujar Taehyung sedih, dan Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Mungkin Jungkook ingin kau menjadi istri yang baik dulu, baru dia akan memberikan Bulan Madu kalian, sebagai hadiahnya" ujar Yoongi antusias, Taehyung sendiri hanya diam

"Aku, aku sudah jadi istri yang baik kok, tadi pagi, aku bangun lebih dulu darinya, lalu menyiapkan keperluannya, dan membuat sarapan untuk kami. Bukan kah aku terlihat seperti istri yang baik?" kali ini Taehyung yang antusias, dan Yoongi hanya diam.

"Hh...baiklah itu baru satu langkah, langkah berikutnya kau harus bisa memasak. Lihat dirimu, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sendiri seorang istri, jika saat ini saja kau membiarkan orang lain yang membuat makanan untuk Taehyung. Percaya padaku Taetae, kau harus bisa memasak!" perkataan Yoongi ini membuat Taehyung tertarik, benar dia harus bisa memasak, itu keputusan Taehyung saat ini.

"Geureseo! Kajja, ajari aku memasak ne Yoong Hyung, mohon bantuan nya!" semangat Taehyung, dan diikuti anggukan Yoongi, keduanya berjalan menuju dapur Restoran.

Mari kita tinggalkan duo cantik itu berperang dengan kompor dan kawan-kawan nya itu.

Kita beralih pada Namja Tampan yang sedang menghela napas, begitu dirinya membaca pesan dari sang istri, Taehyung.

"Wae Sajangnim?" tanya Jimin

"Uri Taetae tidak akan ke kantorku siang ini. Dia bilang, dia sedang melakukan hal luar biasa" ujar Jungkook santai, dan ditanggapi kekehan ringan dari Jimin.

"Owh...hal luar biasa, hahahaha? Kalau begitu, siang ini kau makan diluar Kook?" tanya Jimin dengan yang sudah menanggalkan kesan formalnya, Jungkook mendengus menatap Namja yang bekerja dengannya ini.

"Ani. Dia bilang dia akan mengirim makan siangku, melalui kurir. Jadi tugasmu berikutnya, tunggu kurir yang membawa makan siangku itu, di lobi depan. Sana pergilah, sebentar lagi makan siang" perintah Jungkook ini, membuat senyum Jimin luntur, dan berganti dengan dengusan

"Arraseo Sajangnim"

Dan Jungkook hanya menyeringai senang.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Hal luar biasa apa yang kau lakukan, hingga malam seperti ini eoh?" tanya Jungkook ketika dirinya, dan Taehyung baru tiba dirumah malam ini. Jungkook menjemput istri cantiknya itu di Restoran Yoongi, sore tadi.

Dan lihatlah bagaimana Taehyung dengan santainya duduk disova, dengan raut wajah lelah. Jungkook mendengus melihatnya.

"Ya, Tae, aku bertanya padamu? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal konyol dengan Min Yoongi bukan?" Jungkook menyelidik, dan membuat Taehyung langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa berfikir begitu? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Hal yang kulakukan itu tidak konyol yah"jawab Taehyung kesal.

"Kalau begitu katakan? Hal yang luar biasa apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yoongi hmm?"

"Aku, aku belajar memasak Kookie, bagaimana jika malam ini, aku memasak untukmu, ne ne ne?" tanya Taehyung semangat dengan Puppy eyesnya.

Jungkook tau ini berbahaya, dia tidak akan tahan dengan godaan Taehyung, tapi dia juga tidak mau sakit perut karena makan makanan Taehyung.

Jungkook melihatnya, melihat Taehyung yang tengah beraegyo didepannya. Sial! Taehyung yang seperti itu Sangat menggoda. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Shit, dia on.

"Jika kau memang berniat untuk memasak, kenapa tadi kita tidak berhenti dulu dimini Market, aku tidak mau balik lagi" ujar Jungkook berusaha mehanan godaan Taehyung.

"Kookieee, Pleaseee...kau mau mengantarku kan? Ayo berbelanja neee?" ujar Taehyung menggoda, dengan suara dibuat seseksi mungkin, dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Shit! Jungkook mengumpat. Sial, dia tidak kuat.

Jungkook mendekat kearah Taehyung, dan duduk tepat disamping istri cantiknya.

Jungkook mengelus pipi itu lembut, dan lihat bagaimana Taehyung menutup matanya, seolah menikmati elusan Jungkook. Fiks, Jungkook ingin Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika, aku memakanmu saja malam ini, Wanna making love with me chagi?" ajak Jungkook dengan suara seksinya itu, dan Taehyung langsung melotot pada sang suami.

"Ya! Aku menawarkan untuk memasak. Bukan untuk menjadi makanan mu. Bagaimana bisa berfikir aku makanan? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa?, sudah sekarang antar aku berbelanja, kau sepertinya begitu lapar, sehingga kau mengira, aku istrimu yang cantik ini sebagai makanan. Tunggu aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ujar Taehyung sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah menghela napas kesal, dongkol, mogol, ah...apapun itu. Jungkook kadang berfikir kapan Taehyung bisa dewasa, Dewasa dalam segala hal. Untung aku mencintaimu Taetae, kata Jungkook dalam hati.

O

O

O

O

O

Taehyung berjalan didepan sambil milih bahan makanan, dan Jungkook berjalan dibelakangnya, dengan mendorong troli berisi bahan makanan mentah.

Jungkook yang berwajah dingin seperti itu saja, sangat menarik bagi Yeoja-yeoja muda, yang tengah berbelanja.

Dan Taehyung hanya mendengus, mendengar bisik-bisik para Yeoja yang membicarakan ketampanan suaminya itu. Dalam hati Taehyung berjanji, dia tidak akan membawa Jungkook ke Mini Market ini lagi. Ingatkan dia soal ini ne.

"Kookie kau mau selai Coklat, atau Strowberry?" tanya Taehyung sambil memegang kedua selai itu.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Jungkook kalem. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ambil Selai Nanas " ujar Taehyung sambil meletakan selai Nanas itu kedalam Troli mereka. Dan Jungkook hanya mendengus geli.

"Kenapa kau menawarkan Selai Coklat dan Strowberry, jika akhirnya kau memilih selai Nanas, jinjja? Itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam pilihan mu tadi, Aku heran padamu?" tanya Jungkook kesal, dan Taehyung hanya santai menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Tadi kau bilang terserah, ya terserah padaku dong Uri Jungkookieee"

Jungkook berdoa kali ini, dia ingin acara berbelanja membosankan ini segera berakhir.

O

O

O

O

O

Keduanya sampai dirumah dengan banyak belanjaan ditangan Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung, lagi-lagi langsung merebahkan tubuh seksinya itu disova, tanpa membawa 1 belanjaan pun. Lagi-lagi Jungkook menghela napas dalam. *sabar ya Oppa*

"Ya, cepat masak sana. Aku lapar Tae" perintah Jungkook, sambil mengguncang bahu Taehyung, dan Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Emm...Kookiee, tadi itu melelahkan sekali, bagaimana jika aku memasaknya besok saja, sekarang aku lelah dan ingin tidur" ujar Taehyung dengan suara seksi menggodanya, dan Jungkook...

"Jangan bercanda Tae. Sudah cepat masak sana, aku lapar, dan tidak ada bantahan. Lagi pula memasak itukan ciri salah satu istri yang baik lho" kata Jungkook kalem, dan membuat Taehyung cemberut, tapi lihat ini berhasil, Taehyung langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan kaki menghentak. Dan kali ini Jungkook yang tersenyum dengan kemenangan nya.

1 jam berlalu

Keduanya sudah berada dimeja makan, Taehyung dengan percaya diri menghidangkan makanan buatannya itu, kehadapan Jungkook.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jungkook menyelidik

"Ya! Apa kau rabun, ini sop, Kookie"

"Kau menghabiskan waktu 1 jam, hanya untuk membuat kumpulan sayur dengan air ini eoh?" ujar Jungkook ketus, yang membuat Taehyung semakin mendelik.

"Sudah kubilang ini sop! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" ujar Taehyung kesal sambil menodongkan sendok sayur kedepan wajah tampan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengambil sendok sayur, yang tepat dihadapan nya itu, dia mengambil sayur ke mangkuk nya sendiri.

Taehyung pura-pura tidak perduli. Jungkook mencoba 1 suap sayur itu, dan setelahnya Taehyung melihat Jungkook menelpon seseorang.

"Yeobseo. Min Yoongi, bisakah aku pesan 2 porsi makanan, dan antar kerumah ku, ingat cepatlah"kata Jungkook santai, sambil mengantungi ponselnya lagi. Taehyung?

"Jeon Jungkook?! Bagaimana bisa kau memesan makanan baru! Dan mengabaikan masakan istrimu sendiri eoh? Dasar Kelinci idiot!" ujar Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook semenyata Jungkook sendiri hanya kalem

"Sebaiknya kau coba sup itu dulu, aku akan menunggu pesananku" santai Jungkook sambil berjalan kearah Ruang tamu mereka, dan Taehyung berdecih melihatnya.

Taehyung mulai mencoba Sup buatannya itu, lalu...

"Hueekkk"

Taehyung melepeh-lepekan supnya dengan wajah memerah.

Lalu, setelah nya, dia berjalan menuju Jungkook, yang tengah duduk santai sambil menunggu pesanannya.

Dan dengan manjanya Taehyung berkata

"Kookieee, sebagai istri yang baik aku akan mengikuti keinginan suami ku, aku akan makan makanan pesananmu itu ne" ujar Taehyung lembut, dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum, sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya, seolah menyuruh Taehyung duduk dipangkuannya.

Dan lihat, Taehyung itu, sudah bergelayut manja di pangkuan Jungkook. Hihihihi

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc

Haloo? Hihihi,

oh iya adegan masak yang tadi itu, aku terinspirasi dari Novel China Yaoi lho.

Tapi, VoteMent jangan lupa ne.

Sampai jumpa Next.

dan Terimakasih banyak yang udh Review di Chapter 1 kemarin, yang udh Follow ataupun Favorite aku ucapkan Terimaksih banyak ne *deep bow*

aku harap responnya lebih banyak di lagi Di Chapter 2 ini. sekali lagi Terimakasih. dan yang Udah Review kemarin:

#Rika: Thanks ya udh mampir, udh dilanjut tuh, hot scane?? hmm mungkin nanti ne hihihi

#Zahraania: ne emang betul Tae lebih imut, dan lebih ngegemesin yah:) dan makasih udh mampir, ditunggu Review kecenya ne

#Jung Jisun: sip! ini udh Kookv kok, makasih udh mampir

#Y BigProb: makasih atas masukannya ne. ini emang FF pertamaku tentang Kookv, jdi masih banyak kekurangannya, aku terbuka kok sm kritik dan saran:) oh iya, grup Kookv shipper di FB namanya apa emng?


	3. Chapter 3

KOOKV/KOOKTAE Family (JJK and KTH)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 3 ( Taehyung Hamil???)

o

o

o

o

*Hari ke 10 Pernikahan*

Pagi tadi Taehyung merasa berbeda, tidak, sekarang dia juga merasa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Taehyung merasa pusing,tidak bertenaga, lemas, letih, lunglai, bibir pucat, sariawan, susah buang air besar, dan dia merasa tidak berselera makan. Intinya Taehyung merasa sedang sakit. Tadi pagi bahkan dia sempat muntah, Taehyung mual sekali saat itu, tapi dia tidak memberi tahu Jungkook, dia tidak ingin Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung takut, akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali kasus orang mati mendadak, padahal awalnya mereka sehat-sehat saja.

Sungguh, Taehyung takut, jangan-jangan dirinya menderita penyakit berbahaya? Dan usianya tidak akan lama lagi? Lalu sebentar lagi dia akan mati? Kemudian Jungkook akan sedih? Tapi, tidak berapa lama kemudian Jungkook melupakannya,? Lalu Taehyung Menikah lagi dengan orang lain?! Dan orang lain itu adalah Naeun?!

"ANDWAE!!!!"

"Ya! Taehyung?! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu eoh? Aish...kau hampir membuat jantung ku copot" ujar Yoongi kesal, sambil menatap Taehyung yang baru tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Waeyo? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu?" ketus Yoongi lagi melihat Taehyung yang sekarang berekspresi tegang.

"Yoongi Hyunggg, tolong aku Hyung, aku, aku, aku sepertinya sedang sakit parah Hyung, ottoke? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kookie, aku sangat mencintai Jungkook, aku ingin sembuh Hyung, Jeballl bawa aku kerumah sakit Hyung, tolong aku hiks, ottoke?" tanya Taehyung kacau, dengan berlinang air mata. Dan Yoongi hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menatapku begitu eoh ?!" kesal Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi, sementara yang ditatap, justru hanya menaikan alis bingung.

"Hyungggg! Ottokeyo?! Aku merasa sangat lemas Hyung, aku merasa sekarat, aku belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jungkook, kami bahkan belum berbulan madu, bagaimana jika penyakitku ini parah? Bagaimana jika usiaku tidak lama lagi Hyung? Antarkan aku kerumah sakit hyung hiks" ujar Taehyung sedih sambil terisak pilu.

tapi bagi Yoongi, Taehyung memang berlebihan seperti itukan, serakat katanya? Lihat bagaimana bisa orang sekarat makan cake sambil sesekali terisak pilu seperti Taehyung ini. Ini menggelikan pikir Yoongi.

"Hyung ottoke? Ah ini enak, apa nama cake ini Hyung?"

"Lupakan soal cake itu, kau bilang tadi kau sakit? Sekarang aku tanya, apa yang kau rasakan hmm?" tanya Yoongi kalem, dan Taehyung lembali dalam mode seriusnya.

"Ne Hyung, sejak tadi pagi aku merasa pusing, aku merasa lemas hyung, lihat wajahku saja sampai pucat beginikan? Bahkan tadi pagi aku muntah-muntah Hyung, aku takut sekali, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya pada Jungkook, aku, aku juga..." perkataan Taehyung terhenti saat dirinya melihat Yoongi yang tengah syok dan melongo kearahnya.

Taehyung kembali takut, lihat apakah dirinya benar-benar sakit parah, Yoongi Hyung saja sampai syok begitu.

"Hiks...Hyung!!!, apa aku benar-benar akan mati Hyung?" pertanyaan Taehyung ini membuat Yoongi tersadar, dari syoknya, dan langsung memegang tangan Taehyung lembut, yang berada diatas meja.

Melihat tingkah Yoongi yang seperti ini, justru membuat Taehyung makin baperrr.

"H...hyung aku sak..."

"KauPastiSedangHamilTaehyung!" ujar Yoongi semangat dengan senyum cerahnya, sementara Taehyung hanya mengerjap bingung.

"Kau bicara apa Hyung? Bicaramu terlalu cepat, aku..."

"Aku bilang Kau Hamil Taehyung!" gemas Yoongi, dan Tae terdiam bingung, hamil? Siapa? *lho*

"Aku tanya sekarang, apa kau merasa pusing, mual, dan lemas?" tanya Yoongi antusias, dan dibalas dengan anggukan Taehyung.

"Apa Kau merasa perutmu penuh? Dan kau cenderung ingin makan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Eng...aku merasa memang ada yang aneh dengan perutku Hyung, ya, seperti penuh, mungkin kenyang lebih tepatnya, tapi padahal aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi, aku hanya baru makan cake ini saja Hyung" ujar Taehyung tenang, dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti.

"Fiks jika begitu. Kau benar-benar sedang hamil Taetae! Chukae nee, uri dongsaeng!" semangat Yoongi sambil memeluk Taehyung bahagia.

"Aku Hamil Hyung?! Jinjjayo!? Aku hamil anak Jungkook, Hyung?!"

"Ne kau Hamil Taetae! Keuyang, soal itu anak Jungkook atau bukan, aku tidak tau, apa kau pernah tidur selain dengan Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi kalem, dan membuat Jungkook melotot garang.

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu?! Bagimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa Hyunggg?!" kesal Taehyung sambil menunjuk Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum dengan cengirannya.

"Aigooo, aku kan hanya bertanya, apa kau..."

"Aku hanya pernah bercinta dengan Jungkookie!" ujar Tae tegas.

"Cih...biasa saja dong, jika begitu, itu memang anak Jungkook kan. Sudahlah maafkan aku hanya bercada, uh seseorang yang sedang Hamil, memang sensitif yah"

"Huh, sekarang aku pesan makanan Hyung. Aku rasa uri aegya lapar" ujar Tae memerintah, dan membuat Yoongi mendesah kesal.

"Hah. Untung kau sedang hamil, aku akan mengantarmu ke Kantor Jungkook, setelah kau makan. aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pergi sendiri dalam keadaan hamil begitu, ini masih diawal kehamilan, jadi kau hati-hati dalam menjaga kandunganmu. walau bagaimana pun aku menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaengku, karena itu, aku merasa..."

"Hyunggg, tidak bisakah kau tunda pidato mu itu, aku lapar Hyung" ujar Taehyung manja.

"Ah...ne ne, tunggu sebentar ne"

O

O

O

O

O

Yoongi membuktikan ucapannya, dirinya saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Ruangan Jungkook.

Dan saat mereka akan masuk keruangan Jungkook, mereka berdua melihat Naeun keluar dari ruangan itu. Yoongi merasa, ada aura panas yang terpancar dari Taehyung, untuk Yeoja seksi yang berhenti dihadapannya ini.

"Hah...apa kau tidak memiliki kesibukan, selain mengunjungi Jungkook setiap hari eoh?" sinis Naeun, yang dibalas senyum meremehkan Taehyung, Sementara Yoongi hanya melihat keduanya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya hmm? Aku ini istrinya Jungkookie, aku datang kemari membawa makan siang untuk Suamiku. Lagi pula siapa kau hmm? Terserah padaku dong, jika aku ingin mengunjungi Kookie kapanpun, lagi pula ini keinginan uri Aegya" ujar Taehyung santai sambil mengelus perutnya.

Dan Naeun hanya mengerjap bingung.

"Neo?! Kau, kau Hamil?!" tunjuk Naeun dengan wajah paniknya, dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil memaju-majukan perutnya yang masih datar, dan ini membuat Naeun mundur karena syok.

Sementara Yoongi hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan ajaib Taehyung. Ini pasti bawaan bayi karena itu Taetae sensitif, itulah yang ada dipikiran Yoongi.

"Kajja Taetae, Jungkook sudah menunggu" Ujar Yoongi, sambil menarik Taehyung pelan.

"Ne Hyung, Jungkook pasti sudah rindu denganku dan Uri AEGYA NE!?" ujar Taehyung semangat melihat Naeun sinis, dan Yeoja itu masih melongo saking kagetnya mendengar berita itu.

OoOoO

"Kookieee, aku membawa makan siangmu, dan aku juga membawa aegya Kookie" ujar Tae semangat sambil duduk dipangkuan Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri hanya menghela napas dalam, tapi dirinya tetap melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Taehyung.

sementara Yoongi sendiri hanya berdecih melihat hal itu, dan lain lagi dengan Jimin, yang justru mengabaikan KookTae, dan lebih memilih melihat Yoongi intens.

Sebenarnya mereka belum sadar atas apa yang Taehyung katakan.

"Kookiee, kau tau didalam sini ada Aegya Kookie, apa kau senang? Ini uri Aegya Jungkookie? Kookie Junior ne?" kata Taehyung dengan senyum cantiknya, sambil mengelus perutnya lembut.

Hening...

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, Jubgkook hanya menaikan alisnya bingung.

sementara Jimin sendiri terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung kagum, dan Yoongi hanya menatap mereka datar, sambil mendudukan dirinya disova.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Taehyung?" ini Jimin yang bertanya, seolah mewakili Jungkook yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Taehyung tadi.

"Kookie, aku rasa Jimin Hyung harus periksa kuping ke THT" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang tersadar hanya mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan lembut.

Dan Jimin hanya berdecih sambil duduk disamping Yoongi, modus dikitlah pikir Jimin ngeres.

"Kookie apa kau senang? Kau senang ada uri aegya disini hmm?" tanya Tae lembut, Jungkook kembali mengernyit, jadi Taehyung benar-benar sedang hamil? Jadi dia tidak salah dengar tadi? Tapi Jungkook merasa ini sedikit...

"Kookiee!?"

"Hah? Waeyo hmm?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja eoh?"

"Umm...Tae, kau, kau benar-benar sedang hamil hmm?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati, dan Taehyung...

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa??!" tunjuk Taehyung galak.

"Ya, aku hanya bertanya Taetae, aku..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau banyak bertanya begitu?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tunjuk Taehyung lagi, Yoongi dan Jimin hanya melihat mereka berdua datar.

"Taetae, aku hanya..."

"Kau pasti Siluman Kelinci" tunjuk Taehyung menyelidik, dan Jungkook hanya menghela napas dalam.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku Siluman Kelinci hmm?" tanya Jungkook menantang.

"Lihat, Kau pasti Siluman Kelinci!? Kookie ku tidak cerewet sepertimu. Astaga Siluman Kelinci-shi kau sembunyikan dimana Uri Jungkookie eoh!" kata Taehyung dramatis, yang membuat dahi Jungkook berkedut kesal.

"Taehyung, kau..."

"Diam! Biarkan aku bicara! aku ingin mengatakan jika AkuMencintaiMuJungkook!"

Chup...

Kecupan Taehyung dibibir Jungkook membuat semuanya terdiam bertanya,

"Tae kau?"

"Ne, gomawo sudah memberikan ku eagya ne, aku hanya bercanda tadi hihihi, bagaiman bisa Kookie ku yang tampan, berubah jadi Siluman Kelinci, bagimana bisa coba, bagaimana bisa. Disini ada uri Aegya Kookie" ujar Taehyung lembut sambil mengarahkan tangan Jungkook, untuk mengelus perutnya.

Jungkook yang bingung dengan semuanya ini, hanya tersenyum mengikuti alur Taehyung ini. Namun...

"Kookie uh huekkk..."

"Ya! Tae kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Jungkook, sambil mengejar Taehyung yang masuk ke kamar mandi, yang ada di ruangan ini.

Yoongi dan Jimin juga ikut khawatir melihat hal itu. Apalagi saat mereka melihat Jungkook mengendong Taehyung yang sepertinya pingsan.

Mereka berdua langsung mengikuti langkah panjang Jungkook menuju Rumah sakit terdekat.

oOo

"Kookie?" ujar Taehyung lemah, Jungkook langsung tersenyum kearahnya.

Dan Yoongi serta Jimin yang tadi Khawatir melihat Taehyung pingsan, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Kookie aku...?"

"Ssstttt...jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Usanim akan segera kemari untuk memeriksa mu sayang"

tidak lama setelah itu, Dokter pun datang, untuk memeriksa Taehyung untuk kali kedua ini.

Dokter itu tersenyum, Jimin yang melihat Yoongi tersenyum kearah Dokter itu merasa cemburu.

Cih...Dokter itu hanya menang tinggi saja, itu pikir Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Usa?" tanya Jungkook serius.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, saya sarankan agar Taehyung jangan terlalu lelah, tidur yang teratur, dan makan yang teratur. Itu akan membantu pemulihan. Secara sempurna" Jungkook mengangguk menggerti penjelasan Dokter tadi.

Taehyung mulai mengelus perutnya. Wajah cantik itu mengkerut.

"Umm...usa, lalu bagaimana uri Aegya? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Taehyung pelan, sementara sang Dokter hanya diam, seolah bingung akan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Aegya? Ah...emm, maksudnya Aegya siapa?" tanya Dokter itu dengan wajah bingung.

Semua orang yang ada disana berekspresi panik, hanya Jungkook yang datar seperti biasanya.

Taehyung hampir meneteskan air mata, mengetahui jika bayinya...

"Tentu saja Aegya Taehyung usanim! Taehyung sedang hamil" kata Yoongi kesal, dan Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Kookie, uri aegya..."

O

O

O

"Tapi Taehyungie Tidak Hamil, dia hanya Masuk Angin saja, tuan"

O

O

O

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Semua orang yang ada disana mengerjap bingung, kecuali Jungkook yang masih berwajah datar.

"Ne, terimakasih usanim, kau boleh lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ujar Jungkook, dan Dokter itu langsung pamit meninggalkan ruang rawat Taehyung.

"Ano...itu, umm...sepertinya aku, aku harus kembali! Restoranku tidak ada yang menjaga, aku..."

"YOONGIiiiii HYUNGGggghhh!!!" teriak Taehyung sambil melempar bantal rumah sakit.

Dan Jungkook hanya menghela napas datar. Sudah kuduga itu yang ada dipikiran Jungkook saat ini.

"Kyaaaa!!!, aku pergi Jungkook!!" ujar Yoongi terburu-buru, sambil menyeret Jimin yang masih bingung, keluar Ruangan Jungkook.

"Yoongi Hyung!!! Awas kau!!! Bagaimana bisa dia membohongiku, Kookie?!!! Bagaimana bisa tidak ada Aegya?!! Bagaimana bisa Aku Tidak Hamil?!!? Hiks Kookie, Dan Bagaiman bisa aku hanya Masuk Angin?!!! Hiks Jungkookie"

Kata Taehyung kesal, sambil berurai air mata.

"Ssstttt, Tae, sudahlah...mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain, lagi pula sepertinya Yoongi Hyung juga tidak bermaksud membohongimu, sudah ne, atau kau tidak akan dapat pelukan dariku hmm" kata Jungkook

"Hiks...lihat! Lihat! Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak mau memeluk ku lagi!! Bagaimana bisa hanya masuk angin Kookie!!?" Bagaimana bisa begitu?!! Bagaimana bisa?!!"kesal Taehyung

Grep...

"Aku bercanda sayang, lihat aku sedang memelukmu sekarang. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, uri Taehyungie kan tidak cengeng"

"Jadi sekarang aku Cengeng!?" tunjuk Taehyung semakin kesal, dan Jungkook lebih kesal sebenarnya, tapi dia tetap memeluk Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Abaikan yang tadi sayang. Sekarang peluk aku saja sini"Ujar Jungkook lembut.

Dan Taehyung pun membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan erat, sambil terisak didada berotot milik Jungkook.

Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook menghela napas.

Hah.

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc.

Otte??

Di Tunggu Reviewnya.

terimakasih yg udah follow dan Favorite. tinggal Reviewnya aja yg dibanyakin Ok?

Terimakasih sama

#Zahraania: iya Jungkook emng sengaja dibikin sweet. thanks ya udh Review.

#Y BigProb: thanks udh mampir. ditunggu Review kecenya.

See you:)


	4. Chapter 4

KOOKV/KOOKTAE Family (JJK and KTH)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 4 (Pengecualian seorang Jungkook?)

o

o

o

o

Awas Typo.

oOo

*Hari Pernikahan ke 27*

Jungkook, tidak mengerti apa yang ada dikepala Taehyung saat ini. Tidak. Jungkook bahkan tidak mengerti sedikitpun.

Hey, jangan melihat Jungkook seperti itu, kalian juga akan berfikir hal yang sama seperti Jungkook, jika kalian bersama Taehyung setiap hari.

Sungguh, Taehyung itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang diluar nalar Jungkook. dan mungkin itulah, yang membuat Jungkook mencintainya.

Mungkin lho ya.

Taehyung itu, adalah Pengecualian untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sempurna, dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

Disatu sisi, Jungkook kadang Iritasi, kesal, mogol, atau apalah itu, pada semua tingkah Taehyung yang unik itu.

Tapi disisi lain, semua hal yang tidak masuk akal itulah, yang membuat Jungkook selalu mengingat Taehyung. dan mungkin itulah, yang membuatnya mencintai Taehyung.

Jika dipikirkan, alasan Jungkook mencintai Taehyung memanglah tidak biasa. dan bahkan, Jungkook sendiri juga tidak paham.

But, itulah cinta yah, mencintai itu, kadang tidak pernah butuh alasan. Right?

Taehyung adalah Pengecualian Jungkook.

Ya. selalu seperti itu.

oOo

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang tidak disukai Jungkook, semisal.

#Jungkook itu, tidak suka seseorang yang berisik. tapi jika itu Taehyung, maka itu Pengecualian#

Malam itu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membawa Pekerjaan Kantornya ke Rumah, dan mengerjakannya, diruang keluarga.

dan, saat dirinya tengah fokus mengerjakan laporan-laporan penting itu. tiba-tiba, Taehyung duduk disampingnya, dan dengan heboh menyanyi lagu reff, yang tidak dimengerti Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung melepaskan earphone yang dipakai Taehyung, dan membuat siempunya mengernyit bingung.

"Wae??"

"Tch...apa yang kau lakukan Tae? Diamlah, aku sedang bekerja" ujar Jungkook serius, dan sekarang Taehyung yang kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?? Aku sedang bernyanyi Reff. Ah...aku mengerti, uri kookie, mana mungkin tau jenis musik yang tengah menjadi tren saat ini" kata Taehyung meledek.

"Geure, aku memang tidak tahu, kalau begitu bernyanyilah dengan pelan, karena aku sedang konsentrasi, arrachi?" ujar Jungkook santai, dan Mata Taehyung langsung mendelik tajam.

"Ige mwoya!! Tidak ada orang yang bernyanyi Reff dengan suara yang pelan!! Aku sedang bernyanyi bukan berbisik yang harus pelan-pelan!! Aish...sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku Kookie!!, aku sedang sibuk dengan nyanyianku, aku hanya sedang melakukan jadwal kegiatanku, dan saat ini jadwalku untuk bernyanyi. jadi diamlah, dan jangan berisik" ujar Taehyung enteng, dan Jungkook hanya menghelan napas dalam. Siapa sebenernya disini yang harus diam eoh??

Tapi...

Diam-diam, seorang Jeon Jungkook tersenyum tipis lho(karena Jungkook, sebenarnya menyukai Suara Taehyung yang tengah bernyanyi:).

oOo

#Jungkook, tidak akan pernah sudi memakai Kostum Kelinci. tapi untuk Taehyung, itu Pengecualian#

Tahun lalu, saat Pesta Ulang Tahun Perusahaannya akan dilakukan. Taehyung merengek padanya.

lebih tepatnya, memaksa seorang Jeon Jungkook yang Tampan, Berwibawa, dan penuh dengan Karisma ini, untuk datang ke Pesta Ulang Tahun Perusahaannya dengan memakai Kostum Kelinci.

Garis bawahi, Kostum Kelinci. Jungkook tentu saja menolak. Yang benar saja, Jungkook tidak akan melakulan hal konyol seperti itu. Hell no.

Tapi, seorang Kim Taehyung itu tahan banting, dan pantang menyerah dengan keinginannya itu.

"Kookieeee...ayolah, lihat ini, aku sudah membawa Kostum Kelinci yang imut ini untukmu, besok kau harus memakainya Arra??"ujar Taehyung seperempat memelas.

"Tidak!" balas Jungkook tegas.

"Ahh Kookieeeee, bagaimana bisa kau menolak pemberianku ini eoh...??? Lihat, lihat!, Lihat! aku juga akan memakai Kostum kucing ini...Kookieeee kita akan terlihat serasi ne...ne...ne...ne...neee??" ujar Taehyung setengah memelas. Dan Jungkook mulai gugup melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong KelinciKucing pasangan yang serasi eoh??? Tapi, tetap saja...

"Tidak" balas Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung, tentu tidak kehilangan akal.

Karena dengan santai, Taehyung mendudukan bokong bulatnya itu dipangkuan Jungkook. dan hal ini membuat Jungkook mendelik horror.

Ayolah, Jungkook bukannya takut, ada orang yang masuk keruangannya ini. dia hanya takut, dia tidak bisa menahan diri. dan ayolah mereka berdua belum menikah. Hh.

Tidak samapai disitu, Taehyung juga menatap Jungkook, dengan mata yang dibuat sesayu mungkin, dan kali ini Jungkook menahan napas.

Dan, ketika Taehyung menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya diperpotongan leher Jungkook. sengaja menggodanya dengan bernapas ditengkuk lehernya. menggerak-gerakan bulu mata lentiknya. dan ini membuat Jungkook menggelinjang geli. lalu kemudian berbisik pelan, dengan bibir yang menempel langsung ditelinga Jungkook.

"Kookieeeehhh, pakai hmmm..."

Dan Jungkook, mana bisa menolak.

Karena itulah, Jungkook langsung merubah Tema Pesta Ulang Tahun Perusahaannya, dengan Tema Pesta Kostum.(karena Jungkook, tidak tahan melihat Taehyung beraegyo).

oOo

#Jungkook tidak menyukai anak-anak, tapi untuk Taehyung, lagi-lagi itu Pengecualian#

Saat masih sekolah dulu, Jungkook tidak pernah berfikir akan sampai pada titik ini bersama Taehyung.

Saat itu, kelas mereka tengah melakukan kegiatan amal, disebuah Panti Asuhan tepatnya.

Bisa ditebak, Taehyung sangat antusias dengan kegiatannya ini, dan Jungkook sebaliknya.

Menurut Jungkook, dari pada dia ikut melakulan permainan kekanak-kanakan, dengan anak-anak kecil itu. lebih baik, dirinya duduk tenang dibawah pohon, sambil membaca buku.

Tapi, ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena begitu Taehyung muncul, dengan seorang anak kecil yang digandengnya, maka ketenangan Jungkook saat itu, sirnah dan tidak berbekas.

"Kookieeeeeee!!! Lihat, lihat, lihat ini, aigooooo dia lucu sekali neee???" tanya Taehyung antusias dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Hm" ujar Jungkook malas.

"Aigoooo, kau lucu sekali sih sayanggg!" ujar Taehyung sambil mendudukan diri disamping Jungkook, dan menarik anak kecil tadi, untuk duduk dipangkuan Jungkook.

"Ige mwoya...Kim Taehyung??" ujar Jungkook setengah kesal, dan anak itu langsung menunduk takut-takut, dan hal ini, juga membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Ish...diamlah, kau harus terbiasa dengan anak kecil. Mereka itu menyenangkan, dan membawa keceriaan, dan penuh warna lagi. Lagi pula, apa enaknya hidup di dunia suram sepertimu eoh" ujaran Taehyung ini, membuat Jungkook semakin bertambah kesal.

"Ya! Hidupku tidak suram!!! Aku..."

"Hiks..."

Keduanya langsung menoleh, pada mahluk mungkin bergender namja, yang tengah terisak pelan dipangkuan Jungkook ini.

Dan dengan lembut, Taehyung langsung mengambil anak itu, dan mendudukan sikecil itu dipangkuannya sendiri. sambil sesekali, mengelus lembut rambut sang anak. Dan kemudian ketika melihat Jungkook...

Pletak...

"Akh! Apa kau yang lakukan, Tae!?? Ini sakit, kau tau!" ujar Jungkook horror, sambil menahan ngilu karena alat *Pribadinya* disentil Taehyung. Ayolah, ini sakit sekali. Shit! No! Hell!

"Huh! Itu karena kau membuat baby takut" sebal Taehyung

"Cup...cup...cup, sudah sayang jangan menangis ne. Kookie Hyung hanya bercanda, dia tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu, arrachi?? Sudah...sudah, katanya baby mau main kuda-kudaan kan?" tanya Taehyung lembut dengan senyumnya, dan anak itu mengangguk dengan lucu, dan Jungkook mengakui anak itu memang lucu, dengan air mata dipipi bulatnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, Kuda-kudaan??? Siapa???

"Kau?" ujar Taehyung tenang

"Mwo??" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Kau!" tunjuk Taehyung, "Kau yang akan menjadi Kudanya Kookieeee, sudah cepatlah"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" tolak Jungkook.

"Tidak mau yah?" tanya Taehyung sambil menjentikan jarinya, sambil melihat kearah alat *Pribadi* Jungkook, "benar, tidak mau???"

"Arraseo, nah ayo cepat naik" kata Jungkook pasrah.

At the end, Seorang Jeon Jungkook, tidak pernah menyesal menjadi kuda-kudaan. Karena apa???

karena, begitu anak kecil itu naik dipunggungnya. Jungkook bisa mendengar suara tawa khas balita, yang begitu renyah.

dan begitu melihat kesamping, Jungkook bisa melihat, Taehyung juga tertawa dengan indah, disertai senyum kotaknya, yang manis dan lembut.

Dan untuk kali ini, Jungkook suka anak-anak,(karena anak-anak membuat Taehyung Tertawa).

O

O

O

O

O

O

Jungkook tersentak dengan lamunan masa lalunya tadi, saat Taehyung duduk dipangkuannya dengan wajah cerah.

Jungkook bahkan baru sadar, jika dirinya masih memakai Pakaian kantor.

Jungkook ingat, tadi saat dia pulang, dia langsung duduk kelehan diruang tamu ini. dan tiba-tiba saja, lamunannya membawa dia pada kenangan masa lalunya bersama Taehyung.

"Kenapa hmm?" tanya Jungkook lembut, sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung, yang sepertinya semakin Chubby saja.

Tapi Jungkook sadar betul, Taehyung sendiri tidak akan senang mendengarnya.

"Kookie ayo kita bercinta" ujar Taehyung lugas. sambil membuka ikatan dasinya, tentu saja Jungkook kaget.

Ayolah, siapa tadi yang mengejaknya bercinta?? Taehyung??? Taetaenya mengajaknya Bercinta?? Hell...

"Waeyoo?? Jangan kaget begitu Kookieee" ujarnya sambil meletakan dasi Jungkook diatas meja, kemudian tangan lentik itu berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Kau, kau pasti tengah menginginkan sesuatu bukan??" tanya Jungkook curiga.

"Ani" ujar Taehyung santai, yang sekarang sudah berhasil membuka semua kancing Kemeja Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu hmm?" tanya Jungkook sambil menahan nafas.

"Tidak" kata Taehyung yang tengah mengagumi guratan enam pack diperut Jungkook, yang sedang dielusnya ini.

Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak mendesah, Hell...ada apa ini??? Benarkah ini Taehyungnya??? Taetaenya??? Setau Jungkook, Taehyung itu tidak pernah seagrasif ini. ayolah, tapi ini enak kok, holly shit!

Apa ini masih halusinasinya??, tapi saat melihat kearah Taehyung, yang sekarang tengah mengecupi lehernya, Jungkook merasakan ini nyata.

Lehernya bahkan basah karena kecupan sang istri, dan Tubuh Jungkook bahkan berdesir, ayolah ini nyatakan??

Ahh...iya fiks, ini nyata.

"Tae, chakkamaneyo..."ujar Jungkook "Atau kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan hmm??"

Perkataan Jungkook ini, membuat Taehyung menghentikan aktifitas (MariBasahiLeherJungkook) seketika.

"Idiot! Kau! Kau benar-benar batu tuan Jeon!" kesal Taehyung

"Batuk??"

"BATU!"

"Ah, siapa yang Batu hmm?"

"Kau!! Kau!! Kau?!!! KAU YANG BATU!!! Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu!!?, disaat Istrimu sendiri mengajakmu Bercinta eoh, Jinjja??!! Bagaimana bisa??!!! Bagaimana bisa!!?" kesal Taehyung, sambil beranjak dari Pangkuan Jungkook, yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

Cih...tidak! Tidak tampan kok! Hanya, Tampan sekali saja. Tidak Tampan dua kali kok. tenang Taetae. tenang. jangan tergoda oleh Kelinci batu itu. Ujar Taehyung dalam hati.

Grep...

"Hyaaa!!! Ige Mwoya??!! Turunkan aku Kookieee!! Andwaeyo!! Aku, aku sudah ingin bercinta denganmu lagi!!! Aish...turunkan..."

"Teurunkan, Kelinci Idiot"

"Turunkan aku Kookie kookies"

"Turun..."

Brug...

"Akh...Ya! Appo...ish bisakah kau menurunkanku dengan lembut??! Dasar batu idiot" ujar Taehyung sambil memalingkan muka. karena sekarang, Jungkook tengah menindihnya di Ranjang mereka. Dengan hanya mengenakan Kemeja, yang sudah Taehyung pereteli kancingnya tadi.

"Mianhae..." ujar Jungkook pelan, dan Taehyung langsung melihat kearah Jungkook.

Chup

Kecupan itu berlabuh didahi indah milik Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum malu, dengan bola mata berpendar kearah lain. Jungkook tau betul, itu merupakan ciri ketika sang istri tengah tersipu malu, Manis bukan?

"So...ingin gaya apa, hmmm??" bisik Jungkook ditelinga Taetaenya.

"Hihihihi mesum, umm...terserah Kookieeee, ah Jinjja aku malu ish..."

"Hahahahaha arraseo, biar kusentuh yang ini"ujar Jungkook

" Ahh!!"

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc or end???

Silahkan Review dulu:)

Hayoooo lho?!! Siapa yang mesum???

Aigooo, apa yang aku tulis ini hiks *nangis dipojokan*

Kidding, udah-ah, saatnya...

#Cuap2

Hmm, sebernya ini tuh FF awalnya aku pake pair Vkook, tapi karena aku lgi fall with Kookie, jdinya sekarang Kookv deh.

Huwahahahaha, maaf yah...karena aku gk konsisten, tapi sebenarnya aku juga Update versi Vkooknya di Screenplays, so klo Vkook shipper berkenan, aku bakalan Republish, tentu dengan pair Vkook. Jadi nanti ada dua Versi. Itu juga klo ada yang minat yah:)

Silahkan keluarkan uneg2 kalian dikotak Coment, Oh iya aku orangnya terbuka kok dengan Kritik dan Saran.

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa ne.

So, jangan lupa Review di weekend yang cantik ini. *KecupJarakJauh*

Seyuuuu next week...pai pai pai


	5. Chapter 5

KOOKV/KOOKTAE Family (JJK and KTH)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 5 (Gym)

o

o

o

o

Awas Typo.

oOo

Hari ini hari Minggu, hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh hampir semua Pekerja, termasuk oleh Jungkook.

Tidak terkecuali Taehyung, meskipun dirinya Pengangguran, tapi Taehyung itu suka hari minggu. Tapi, sebenarnya Taehyung itu bukan Pengangguran, karena dia adalah CEO di Hati seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jiahhhhh:v

Tapi, minggu pagi ini. Taetaenya Jungkook ini, justru malah merenggut kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Dan Jungkook sendiri tidak ingin mencari tahu penyebabnya, percayalah Seorang Taehyung tidak akan tahan mendiamkan Jungkook dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi, tanpa perlu bertanya, tanpa perlu memaksa, Jungkook akan tahu, karena Taehyung akan buka mulut dengan sendirinya. Tidak percaya??

Tunggu saja ne.

Karena itulah, meskipun suasana ketika keduanya sarapan tadi hening, Jungkook sih biasa saja, malah Jungkook sedikit bersyukur, karena dapat merasakan sarapan dengan tenang, tanpa Rengekan, tanpa menahan Dongkol, Kesal, Mogol, atau apapun itu, untuk pertamakalinya setelah 30 hari Pernikahan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, menu sarapan tadi lumayan berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, pasalnya sudah 2 hari ini Jungkook bisa terlepas dari Kutukan "Roti IsiSegelas susu" karena Taehyung, mulai bisa memasak Nasi Goreng dengan Telor Ceplok setengah Mateng(meskipun kenyataannya, Telor yang katanya setengah matang itu, justru matang sempurna, bahkan sedikit gosong).

Tapi, itu bukan masalah untuk Jungkook, Jungkook sih senang-senang saja, dengan Kemajuan Taetaenya dalam memasak. sepertinya Hal Luar Biasa yang dilakukan Taehyung, dengan Minyoongi itu sedikit berhasil yah. sedikit lho yah.

Jungkook sih yakin, sebenarnya Taehyung itu meng_

"Kookieee?"

Nah kan???? Jungkook benar, Taehyung tidak akan tahan mendiamkan seorang Jungkook.

Dan dengan senyum tampan, ala Prince of The Rabbit, Jungkook menoleh kearah sang istri. Jungkook ingin hari Minggu yang indah ini, tidak dirusak oleh Mood Taehyung yang buruk, so sebisa mungkin Jungkook berusaha bersikap manis, semanis wajah cantik Taehyung yang tengah merenggut kearahnya ini.

"Waeyo sayang??"

Taehyung semakin merenggut dalam, dan langsung beranjak, dan duduk disamping sang suami, sambil mendusel-duselkan wajah cantiknya kedada Jungkook yang bidang.

"Kenapa hmm??" tanya Jungkook, sambil mengelus rambut lembut milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap Namja Penguasa hatinya dengan intens, seolah mengerim pesan tersirat lewat tatapan kedua mata itu, ya seperti telepati mungkin. Tapi kan Jungkook tidak paham. Nah, gimana dong??

Akhirnya, Taehyung mengalihkan matanya, sambil menghela napas dalam, ketika melihat wajah tampan Jungkook yang justru tengah mengernyit bingung. kadang Taehyung lupa jika Jungkook itu Batu, jadi mana bisa tahu, jika Taehyung tidak bercerita secara lugas. Hh.

Padahalkan, Taetae juga ingin ditanya-tanya Jungkook, dikepoin Jungkook, diperhatiin Jungkook dengan detail, ya, semacam itulah, tapi ya sudahlah, Taehyung tetap mencintai Namja yang tengah memeluknya dengan Posesif ini.

"Umm, Kookiee sebenarnya aku menginginkan sesuatu??" ujar Taehyung sungkan.

Sudah diduga, itu yang ada dikepala Jungkook saat ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jungkook tersenyum manis, dan ini sedikit mengobati kegondokan Taehyung, karena sifat tidak pekanya saat menerima telepati dari Taehyung tadi.

"Katakan, sayang kau ingin apa hmm??" ujar Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung sedikit menghela napas, dan,

"Umm...itu, Kookieee, sepertinya aku, aku, ingin ikut denganmu berolahraga, atau apa itu namanya Gym yah? Ah, iya gym, aku ingin ikut gym kookie, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Jungkook mengernyit bingung dengan keinginan Taehyung ini, Taehyung itu tidak pernah suka olahraga, titik.

"Oh...kau ingin berolahraga?? Jinjjayo?" tanya Jungkook heran luar biasa.

Ini Taehyung lho, istrinya yang tidak suka berolahraga, dan sekarang ingin ikut Gym?? Mencurigakan???

Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk lucu. Lalu setelahnya Jungkook semakin mengernyit.

"Oh, Sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi badai" kata Jungkook santai.

"Idiot" balas Taehyung dengan wajah ketusnya, dan hal ini justru semakin memancing tawa Jungkook, dan berakhir dengan Taehyung yang akan mengamuk.

"Siapa hmm?" tanya Jungkook dengan mimik polos.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seonggok Buny idiot" jawab Taehyung kalem.

"Seonggok Bunny idiot, yang begitu dipuja oleh Kucing Gendutku in_" Jungkook langsung terdiam, Shit! Shit! Shit! Jungkook sepetinya salah berkata, karena Taehyung langsung memandangnya horror, padahal sungguh, Jungkook hanya ingin bergurau, lagi pulakan itu hanya sebuah kata saja, yang sebenarnya_

"Jadi, Jadi Aku benar-benar Gendut??!! Kookie???!!! Huwaaaaa...!!!! Ottoke?!! Ottoke???! Ottoke Kookie??!!"

Jungkook hanya sweetdrop, melihat Taehyung yang telah mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, dengan bibir merah yang terus berteriak ottoke. Hah, ottoke?? *eh*

"Hiks_"

Jungkook langsung kaget saat, mendengar isakan Taehyung yang tengah berdiri didepannya itu, Kenapa sebenarnya??? Hell?? Pikir Jungkook saat itu.

"Ssstttt...Sayang kau kenapa hmm?? Maafkan aku hmm?? Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda lho" ujar Jungkook lembut, sambil memeluk Taehyung, dan membawanya duduk kembali.

"Hiks...Kookie, aku_hiks_hiks"

Oh, ayolah Demi apapun Jungkook benci Melihat Taehyung menangis. Apalagi, bulir air mata itu jatuh karena dirinya, sungguh Jungkook ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, atas perkataannya tadi yang sudah membuat Taehyungnya menangis seperti ini.

Jungkook itu, tidak pandai berkata-kata. Dia lebih suka To Do. Jadi, melihat Taehyung yang tengah sesegukan dipelukannya ini, Jungkook tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dia hanya bisa memeluk Taehyung erat, dan sesekali mencium lembut kepala Taehyung yang tengah bersandar didadanya.

Detik berlaru, menit berlalu, dan ini sudah lebih dari 40 menit keduanya terdiam tanpa kata.

masih bertahan dalam posisi tadi, dengan Taehyung didekapan Jungkook, yang sesekali terisak dalam. Dan Jungkook sendiri, sepertinya sudah mulai pegal dengan posisi ini, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan dekatapannya.

Lalu_

"Kookieee?? Apa? Apa kau masih mencintaiku??? Walaupun, walaupun aku, aku jadi gendut?? Hiks_Kookiee??" ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba, dan membuat Jungkook gelagapan karena kaget.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Tae, lagipula kau tidak gendut sayang. Tadi itu aku hanya salah bicara ok??" ujar Jungkook lembut.

"Gotchimal" ujar Taehyung pelan.

"Ani. Itu benar, lagi pula aku suka tubuhmu yang lebih berisi seperti ini Sayang" kata Jungkook dengan senyum tampannya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Lihat! Itu sama saja kau mengataiku Gendut Kookiee, hiks Ottoke!!?"

Jungkook gelagapan lagi, hell! Dia salah bicara lagi ya?? Aish...kenapa sulit sekali merangkai kata yang indah untuk didengar, sangat sulit untuk Jungkook.

"Sayang, aish...maksudku bukan begitu emm...aku bilangkan_"

"Hiks_apa Kookie masih mencintaiku?? Masih horny?? Masih mau poppo?? Meskipun aku gendut hmm??" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau tanyakan hmm?? Tentu saja Mencintamu, Aku horny setiap kali kita bersentuhan, Aku bahkan ingin menghujanimu dengan Ciuman disetiap harinya. Jadi, jangan bertanya hal ini oke??" ujar Jungkook serius, sambil menangkup wajah cantik Taehyung.

"Jinjjayo??"

"Ne Sayang Jinjja. Lagi pula, aku tidak bilang Taetaeku ini gendut. Aku hanya bilang, jika Taetaeku ini lebih berisi. Berisi dan gendut itu berbeda lho Sayang" ujar Jungkook yakin.

"Ng_apa bedanya memang??" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Ya, berisi itu Seksi sepertimu, umm_seperti ini yang semakin berisi dan padat" ujar Jungkook sambil meremas Vantat Taehyung yang memang semakin bulat, semakin berisi, semakin padat, semakin kenyal dan semakin ahh...sudahlah enough.

"Ahhh~~~ Kok_Kookieehh jangan diremas-remas begitu, aku Ugh_Ahh~~~Ya! Ish"

Jungkook tidak menuruti kata-kata Taehyung kalau ini, karena Tangan berotot itu kini berpindah kedepan tubuh sang Istri, dan membuat Taehyung semakin menempel didekapan Jungkook.

Dan tangan itu, kini bahkan mengusap pelan, lalu meremas dada Taehyung yang menurutnya berisi itu. Lalu turun kepaha Taehyung yang telanjang, karena Taehyung memang hanya memakai bokser ketat, yang terlampau pendek.

Dielus-elus, lalu diremas lembut, karena Jungkook tahu Paha mulus Taehyung memang sangat sensitif.

Dan Jungkook, bahkan sudah melabuhkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Taehyung dan memberikan kecupan, hisapan, dan sesapan lembut disana.

Taehyung???

Uh, Taehyung hanya dapat meracau, dan mendesah tertahan.

"Kook_Kookieehh, Ah! Sudah_Ugh"

Chup~~~

"Sudah" ujar Jungkook tenang, sambil menghentikan kegiatannya tadi.

"Ish Kookieee, ini masih pagi, lagi pula aku masih ingin ikut Kookie Gym, boleh ne??" ujar Taehyung ceria, sambil melihat Jungkook dengan senyumnya, hmm kemana kesedihannya tadi eoh?? Ah, semuanya hilang tertelah bumi, karena sentuhan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Haahahaha.

"Masih ingin ikut Gym hmm??"

"Umm, tentu saja, aku belum pernah mencobanya, jadi ayo kita pergi ke Gym Kookiee" ujar Taehyung semangat, dan Jungkook juga tersenyum.

"Kajja"

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Keduanya pergi tempat Gym yang dikelola oleh Jimin. Ya, Jungkook memang selalu berolah raga ditempat ini. Selain karena ini miliki sahabat, bawahan, sekaligus kepercayaan Jungkook, yaitu Jimin. Tempat ini juga memang Recomended, dan yang pasti Privat, sehingga tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ketempat ini.

Orang-orang yang berolahraga ditempat ini, memang rata-rata adalah rekan bisnis Jungkook dan Jimin, karena itu Jungkook hampir sudah terbiasa dengan mereka semua.

Jungkook sudah siap dengan outfitnya, yaitu baju tanpa lengan, dan celana pendek baju yang sebenarnya sangat Provokatif, bagaimana tidak, baju itu membuat otot-otot Jungkook terhampar dengan bebas dan gratis pula. Dan membuat Yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya tertarik, Dan ini juga tidak luput dari koreksi Taehyung.

"Aih...haruskah kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?? Lihat! Nanti Yeoja-Yeoja itu berusaha mendekatimu!!! Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau! Kau! Kau sengaja terbar pesonakan??! Kau! Ingin agar Yeoja-yeoja itu menggodamu eoh?!!!

Kau ingin mereka memuji betapa bagusnya otot lenganmu! Betapa bagusnya otot Dadamu! Betapa bagusnya otot Perutmu! Betapa bagusnya otot Pahamu! Dan betapa bagusnya otot Kakimu itu!! Iyakan??!! Aish Jinjjayo??!! Jawab Aku Kookie??!!"

Kesal Taehyung. Sementara Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung heran.

"Tidak" dan Jungkook berlalu santai, masuk kedalam tempat kebugaran tersebut. Meninggalkan Taehyung, dengan segala Prasangkanya, yang diluar kebiasaan itu.

Dan, sama halnya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung juga memakai pakaian olahraga, yaitu kaos lengan pendek, dan celana training panjang, lalu Taehyung juga sengaja memakai bando dikepalanya, untuk menghalangi rambut poninya menempel didahi karena keringat. Dan hal ini semakin membuatnya tambah Cute lho.

oOo

Taehyung, memandang takjub pada semua alat olahraga, yang ada ditempat ini. Dirinya, bahkan tidak tau, harus mulai dari alat mana dulu.

Dari sisi ini, dia bisa melihat Jungkooknya, tengah mengangkat barbel-barbel kecil yang semakin mempertontonkan, otot lengannya yang terbentuk indah.

Huh tukang pamer, aku juga bisa jika hanya mengangkat barbel-barber kecil itu. itulah yang ada di pikiran Taehyung. Namun Taehyung, tataplah Taehyung, meskipun kesal, Taehyung tetap mendekat pada sang suami, Jungkook.

Taehyung berdiri dengan, tangan didepan dada, mendongkak sengak didepan Jungkook "Kookieee, aku harus bagaimana?. Oh, iya bisakah kau tidak pamer otot lenganmu itu. Semua Yeoja-yeoja itu memperhatikanmu. Kau, benar-benar ingin diperhatikan yah? Hah? Sudahlah, Aku juga bisa jika hanya mengangkat benda ini, sudah sini" dan dengan cepat, merebut barbel itu dari tangan Jungkook, yang hanya diam memperhatikan tingkahnya.

Namun wajah tampan Jungkook berubah menyeringai, kala melihat wajah ngeri Taehyung yang tengah memegang barbel yang direbutnya tadi.

Sungguh, meskipun kecil, barbel itu tidaklah ringan. Lihatlah bagaimana Taetaenya itu harus memegang barbel itu dengan kedua tangannya. Lucu sekali.

Jungkook berdehem "jadi, perlu bantuan? kau salah memegangnya, kemarilah, aku akan mengajarimu Tae"

Taehyung, menatap Jungkook ngeri. dengan kedua tangan memegang barbel terkutuk ini.

Karena Taehyung, hanya terdiam dengan wajah ngerinya itu. Jungkook pun, bergerak kebelakang Tubuh Sang Istri, dan langsung menempatkan Tangan kekarnya pada barbel itu. Dan mengarahkan cara memakainya dengan posisi yang ah, terlihat intim bagi semua orang. Apalagi, wajah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memerah, tepat ketika Jungkook mendekapnya dari belakang, dengan deru napas Jungkook, yang menyapa leher sensitifnya.

Dalam hati Taehyung mengumpat. Cih, Jungkook memang tungkang cari kesempatan, sok tampan, sok keren, so seksi, sok menjadi pusat perharian, dan sok_

"Ah, Kookiee, jangan bernapas dileherku, kau ini!"kesal Taehyung.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil "baiklah, makanya kau harus serius. Pegang yang benar Tae, jika tidak nanti badanmu jadi sakit dan pegal-pegal"

"Huh! Aku tidak selemah itu. Badanku tidak mungkin sakit, hanya karena mengangkat barbel kecil ini, jadi jangan meremehkanku" ujar Taehyung ketus.

Dan Jungkook sendiri hanya menghela napas dalam.

30 puluh menit berlalu, dan Taehyung sudah mengeluh lelah. Keduanya sekarang tengah berada diatas Tradmill, tepatnya Taehyung.

"Uh, sudah-sudah Kookieee, aku lelah, hah...olahraga ternyata sangat melelahkan uh, berat badaku pasti sudah turun, jadi ayo kita pulang Kookie, aku mau tidur dulu, rasanya badanku remuk semua aigooo"ujar Taehyung lemah, sambil terduduk selonjoran.

Dan Jungkook memdengus "ini, baru 30 menit, dan kau sudah menyerah. Kau harus teratur berolah raga Tae, ini baik untuk kesehatan mu, aku_"

"Kookieee! Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini, aduh pinggangku sakit Kookie, ayo kita pulang, ish aku tidak bisa berdiri hiks" ujar Taehyung sendu.

Dan Jungkook kembali menghela napas. "Baiklah ayo pulang" ujar Jungkook dengan tangan terulur kearah Taehyung.

"Gendong Kookieee hiks"

Dan apa yang bisa seorang Jungkook lakukan, Jungkook tentu saja mengendong Taehyungnya ala bridal, dan membuat semua orang, yang ada disana berdecak iri. Dan wajah Taehyung yang memerah dipelukannya, membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Cantik, ya Taehyungnya cantik.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Tbc.

Jangan lupa Review :)

#Selamat Berbuka Puasa.

#Happy Weekend.

#See you Next week.

*Review

#Baby'Alien Kim Taehyung: Betul banget:) cantiknya Overdosis yah hihihihi

#Y BigProb: hahaha sengaja biar gemes sama yang ngomong. hihihi gantung yah enaenanya?? *syukurin* :v

#Little Jeon: Gomawo atas semangatnya, udh dilanjut tuh, gimana??


	6. Chapter 6

KOOKV/KOOKTAE Family (JJK and KTH)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 6(Sakit Kookie?)

o

o

o

o

Review yah:) biar yang baca Berkah, dan yang nulis Bahagia.

*Awas Typo*

oOo

Hari Rabu, pukul 10.00, Jeon Jungkook suami sah dari si Cantik Taehyung, masih terbaring Ditempat tidur. Dengan Taehyung disampingnya. Tubuh berotot Jungkook yang biasanya berdiri tegap, kini terbaring lesu. Wajah tampan yang biasanya bersinar itu, kini tampak pucat. Dan bibir tipis yang biasanya bergerak sensual mendominasi bibir Taehyung, kini terkatup rapat.

Hah, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Taehyung menghela nafas pagi ini. Tangan lentik itu, kembali mengganti kompresan didahi Jungkook dengan yang baru.

Wajah cantik Taehyung merenggut, sekaligus Khawatir. Tadi pagi, Kookienya yang biasanya pukul 07.00 sudah rapih dengan setelan Kerjanya, justru masih tertidur dengan nafas putus-putus. Taehyung yang heranpun, mencoba untuk membangunkan Jungkook, karena mood Jungkook akan buruk, jika terlambar pergi kekantor, pada akhirnya Taehyung, yang akan terkena imbasnya, jadi sebagai istri yang baik, Taehyung berusaha membangunkan sang Suami.

Namun, yang didapat Taehyung justru kepanikan. Karena ternyata uri Kookienya demam, suhu tubuhnya bahkan sempat membuat Taehyung panik dan ingin menangis. Ayolah, Taehyung tidak pernah berkenalan dengan siatuasi seperti tadi, dirinya juga bukan anggota PMR saat dibangku sekolah dulu. Jadi, Taehyung tidak tau menau tentang tata cara Penanganan Pertama pada orang yang sakit demam.

Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah terkendali, Dokter sudah memeriksa Jungkook tadi, Dokter bilang Jungkooknya hanya demam biasa, dan Taehyung sedikit tenang mendengarnya.

Taehyung kembali berbaring miring, menghadap Jungkook, dan menatap Jungkook sendu, kemudian tangan lentik itu bergerak, mengelus pelan pipi sang Suami yang memerah karena demam. Lalu, bergerak keatas, membenarkan anak rambut Jungkook yang jatuh menutupi matanya, Taehyung bisa mearasakan rambut Jungkook basah, karena keringat. Itu artinya demam Jungkook perlahan turun.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, pandangan Jungkook menyipit, untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Melihat kesamping, Jungkook berusaha menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum kearah Taehyung, yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Kookie sakit? Katakan, bagian mana yang masih sakit hmm? Atau aku harus memanggil Dokter lagi?" ujar Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lemah, sambil berusaha mendudukan diri dengan dibantu Taehyung.

Jungkook bisa melihat kilatan khawatir diwajah cantik Taehyungnya.

Tangan Jungkook terulur, mengelus pipi Taehyung lembut, dan lihatlah, sicantik itu langsung tersenyum menutup mata, sambil meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lemah, menatap wajah cantik itu. "Kau habis menangis eoh?" Taehyung langsung membuka matanya, menatapnya sendu.

"Aku, aku tadi khawatir Kookie, kau, kau, kau tadi tidak bangun-bangun, lalu saat aku menyentuhmu, tubuhmu sangat panas, aigooo, aku langsung panik, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa, jadi aku menangis Kookie aku _" Taehyung mengerjap bingung melihat Jungkook, yang tengah kerkekeh lemah menatapnya. Ada yang lucu??

Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran"Waeyo? Kenapa kau tertawa eoh?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dirinya malah membawa Taehyung duduk dipangkuannya.

Taehyung sedikit panik dengan posisi ini, ayolah Jungkooknya sedang sakit, "Kookie, ini? Aish, kau sedang sakit, kalau kau ingin bea_"

"Sssstttt_Aku kedinginan Tae" ujar Jungkook, sambil mendekap Taehyung erat.

Taehyung sendiri heran, Jungkook kedinginan? Padahal suhu siang ini cukup terik, hmm, mungkin karena Kookienya sedang sakit, iya benar, pasti begitu.

Karena itulah Taehyung langsung, membalikan tubuhnya, dan balas memeluk sang suami. "Apa ini sudah lebih hangat? Atau kau ingin berbaring?" ujarnya, sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook diperpotongan lehernya.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Ne, ini lebih baik Tae". Mendengar hal ini, Taehyung kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang Suami Tercinta, Jeon Jungkook.

Hari yang melelahkan untuk seorang Park Jimin, ayolah Jungkook tidak ada, justru Jimin semakin tersiksa oleh semua Dokumen gila, yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Jungkook. Hah, semoga setelah ini Jungkook bosnya, yang suka seenaknya, suka memerintah, dan suka melihatnya menderita itu, segera sembuh. Sehingga, Jimin bisa lebih memiliki waktu untuk mendekati baby Yoonginya. Ah. Yoongi Hyung, tunggu aku ne.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00, dan kondisi Jungkook sudah jauh lebih baik. Bibir tipis itu, sekarang sibuk mengunyah bubur yang tengah disuapkan Taehyung padanya.

Dengan lembut Taehyung menyuapkan suapan terakhir pada Jungkook. "Kookie, kau tetap bersikeras ingin mandi eoh? Apa boleh seperti itu?".

Jungkook mengangguk kecil "ne, waeyo? Kau mau memandikanku eoh?" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum miring pada Taehyung.

"Mesum!"

Jungkook terkekeh, melihat Taehyung dengan wajah memerah, berlalu keluar kamar mereka, sepertinya untuk menyimpan peralatan makan yang digunakannya tadi.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook membuka Piamanya bagian atasnya. Dada bidang, Lengan Kokoh, dan Perut enam pack itu terlihat begitu menggoda dimata Taehyung. Eh...??

Ayolah, Taehyung sedang tidak mengintip Jungkook ya. Dia, hanya kaget, saat dirinya ingin masuk, bertepatan dengan Jungkook tengah mempreteli bajunya. Jadi, itu bukan salah Taehyung. Lagi pula, mengintip suami sendiri yang hendak mandi, apa salahnya?, itukan tidak ilegal. Jadi tidak masalah bukan??. Oh, dan ingat Taehyung tidak mengintip yah. Titik.

"Kookie, jika kau ingin membuka baju, tutup dulu pintunya. Beruntung, aku yang masuk, bagaimana jika orang lain yang masuk eoh?" ujar Taehyung menggerutu.

Alis Jungkook terangkat bingung, "Kaukan tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain masuk, jadi kenapa aku harus khawatir hmm??" , lalu mencium lembut pipi sang Istri yang tengah merenggut, "Saranghae" ujar Jungkook sambil berlalu kekamar mandi.

Dan, Taehyung mematung.

Ayolah, Jungkooknya jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti tadi. Apa, demam itu membuat hati Jungkook lebih cair, dan bisa lebih romantis padanya begitu? Ah, jika benar, itu baguskan. Jungkook yang romantis, adalah impian Taehyung. Aigoo pemikiran ini membuat Taehyung terkekeh sendiri.

Bel rumah berbunyi, sontak Taehyung tersadar dari pemikirannya barusan. Umm, Pesanan Makanannya sepertinya sudah datang. Yap, Taehyung tidak sempat memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, dia hanya sempat memasak bubur untuk Kookienya itu. Ingat dia tidak sempat. Bukan karena dia malas yah. Bukan lho.

Ckeklek

"Tae baby"

Oh, Taehyung berkedip melihat seorang namja jangkung yang dikiranya Petugas Order makanan itu. Tapi, bukan. Namja yang tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya itu bukan Petugas order. Bukan, Namja itu, itu_

Grep,"HYUNG" Taehyung langsung melompat kepelukan Namja yang dipanggilnya Hyung itu.

Namja itu tertawa pelan, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taetaenya. "Aigoo, kau masih saja tetap imut dan ceria seperti dulu hmm, Hyung senang melihatmu, chagi"ujarnya lembut, dan Taehyung tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tentu saja, aku itu tidak seperti Kookie yang datarnya mengalahkan dinding, dan dinginnya mengalahkan Kulkas itu huhuhu" perkataan Taehyung ini sontak membuat Namja tinggi itu tertawa keras, "eh, ayo masuk Hyungie, kemari duduk disampingku ne" ujar Taehyung sambil menyeret Namja itu masuk, dan duduk diruang keluarga.

"Hyung ingin minum apa eoh?"

Masih dengan senyumnya "Aniyo, nanti saja Tae, kemarilah duduk disampingku" menarik Tangan Taehyung untuk duduk disampingnya. "Oh iya, kemana Kookiemu yang kau bilang lebih Datar dari dinding, dan lebih dingin dari Kulkas itu eoh?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibir seksinya "Ah, Jungkookie sedang sakit hyung, tadi pagi dia demam , tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik kok"

"Jinjja? Aw, jadi dia bisa sakit juga. Uh, pantas saja tidak ada hawa-hawa panas ketika tadi aku memelukmu" ujar Namja tadi, sambil menaikan Tangannya berusaha mendekap bahu Taehyung.

"Ne, it_"

"Jangan coba-coba cari kesempatan Namjon Hyung, karena aku tidak suka milikku diusik"

"Kookieeee"Taehyung langsung menggandeng Jungkook untuk duduk didekat Kim Namjon, ya Namanya Kim Namjon yang sekarang tengah berdecih kearah Jungkook.

Ya, Jungkook sepertinya memang sedang sakit, wajahnya nampak sedikit pucat, tapi itu semua, tidak mengurangi Ketampanan seorang Jeon Jungkook kan??. Tentu saja, Ketampanan Jungkook itu mutlak.

"Ah, kau benar-benar tidak berubah seditpun Jungkook. Aku itu sepupuh Taetae, tidak bisakah kau berhenti Protektif padanya, kami itu sepupuh Jungkook" ujar Namjon santai.

Jungkook mendengus, "status sepupuh tidak menjamin kau tidak tertarik pada Taehyungku Hyung, percayalah kau tidak akan tahan"

Semenatara, Taehyung hanya melihat obrolan kedua namja disampingnya dengan bingung. Jadi, Taehyung lebih memilih menyalakan tv, dan menonton Seonggok Spons Kuning, yang berteman dengan Seekor Bintang laut yang hidup dibawah Batu. Nah?? Lho?

"Ah, kau benar-benar Jungkook, aku ini sudah bertunangan dengan Jin Hyung, dan sudah kubilang Taehyung itu sepupuku" ujar namjon Kesal. Ayolah bicara dengan batu memang sulit yah.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "itu tidak mengurangi kewaspadaanku Hyung, Oh iya, kenapa kau berkunjung Hyung?"tanya Jungkook pelan, sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung yang tengah bersandar didadanya ini.

Namjon, memincingkan mata, ayolah man. kosakata Jungkook itu, terasa seakan dia tidak suka, jika dirinya berkunjung begitu?! Hell! Namjon kesal.

bagaimana bisa Taehyung mencintai namja seperti Jeon Jungkook eoh?? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa?? Ups, maaf yah, Keluarga besar Kim, saat kesal memang akan mengelurkan kalimat andalannya " bagaimana bisa". Dan percayalah, itu bukan hanya terjadi pada Taehyung.

"YA! Ka_"

"Kookie, kenapa Spongesbop hidup laut?? Dan kenapa dia memelihara siput eoh?? Apa memelihara siput menyenangkan?? Dan, apa aku boleh memelihara siput hmm???" tanya Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya polos. Sepolos vantat Taehyung, eh...sepolos vantat Taehyung waktu bayi maksudnya.

Jungkook menaikan alisnya bingung. Dia, adalah Jeon Jungkook lulusan terbaik Management Bisnis, dan seorang CEO, haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan konyol tentang seonggok Spons Kuning yang hidup dilaut, didalam rumah nanas, dan memelihara seeokor Siput?? Hell, No!!!

Dan, ayolah melihat wajah geli, sekaligus Bahagia milik Namjon Hyung, membuat Jungkook semakin dongkol.

Hell, Shit!.

Tbc.

Otte? Maaf yah, kalo pendek dan mengecewakan

Huhuhuhu

silahkan Review dlu yah kalo mau dilanjut.

dan Terimakasih banyak yang udh mau Review yah:) aku seneng bngt karena ada feedback. so jangan bosen2 buat Review yah:)

Thanks to

#Baby'Alien Kim Taehyung: hihihi aw udh dibikinin tuh yang ngegemesin nya lho:v

#Kim's 1st Maknae: Kiyuuuuttttooo:)

#Yoxhunhan: Sip, review selalu yah:)

#Kimtaetae: udah dilanjut kok, yang imut2nya udah pas belum? hihihi

#little Jeon: huwahahahah panas dingin apanya tuh hihihi, ciyeee yg gemes:v

#Qoini: gomawo udh Review dichap sebelumnya:) *deep bow*. aduh bahaya dong yah keimutannya taetae, tapi kalo Kookie yang liat mah jagi legal dongs:v

itu dia, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas Reviewnya. jangan lupa Review di chapter ini yah:)


	7. Chapter 7

KOOKV/KOOKTAE Family (JJK and KTH)

Author: Rinjanikyu

Case: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (BTS member)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

FF ini Mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE or YAOI. so yang gak suka. Jangam dibaca!! Don't Be Silent Readers!!! Review Chingu!! hargai penulis!! No Copas!!

Chapter 7(Kucing dan Kelinci part 1?)

o

o

o

o

Review yah:) biar yang baca Berkah, dan yang nulis Bahagia.

*Awas Typo*

oOo

Hadiah apa yang akan kalian persembahkan untuk Ibu, dari orang yang kalian cintai (Ibu Mertua) ketika dirinya ulangtahun??

Hal inilah, yang membuat seorang Taehyung terdiam selama 5 menit tanpa melakukan apapun. hanya diam, menghela napas, lalu diam kembali. Terus seperti itu, hingga membuat dahi seorang Minyoongi berkedut kesal, Sekaligus waspada.

Taehyung dengan segala tingkah ajaibnya itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Yoongi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan berdekatan dengannya hanya Taehyung, dan kadang hal itulah yang membuat Yoongi iritasi.

Minyoongi sudah jelas orang yang introvert, bahkan jika dilihat dari Namsan Tower sekalipun sudah terlihat jika dirinya itu Pendiam, dan cenderung menutup diri, bahkan mungkin sifat dingin dan acuhlah yang lebih melekat pada sosok seorang Minyoongi.

Dan hanya seorang Taehyung, yang bisa munculkan berbagai macam ekspresi diwajah dingin seorang Yoongi, yang sebenarnya tampak manis jika dirinya lebih banyak tersenyum.

Yap, Taehyunglah yang secara tidak langsung, mengajarkan Yoongi untuk membuka diri agar hidupnya lebih berwarna, dan agar dirinya bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Taehyung dan dirinya berbeda 180 derajat, Taehyung suka bersama banyak orang, dan Yoongi lebih suka menyendiri. mungkin jika dilihat dari sifat, Yoongi lebih mirip Jungkook, dan Taehyung lebih mirip Jimin. Namun entah bagaimana, takdir mempersatukan dua orang yang berbeda sifat itu, dalam satu ikatan untuk terus bersama.

disatu sisi, Yoongi merasa hidupnya lebih berwarnya, dengan celotehan dan sifat ceria yang dimiliki Taehyung. namun disisi lain, semua tindakan Taehyung itu, justru lebih banyak membuatnya berada dalam masalah.

Ayolah, Taehyung yang berisik itu musibah.

Dan, Taehyung diam itu juga bencana, karena kita tidak pernah tau, apa yang ada dipikiran cantik Taetaenya Jungkook itu.

Hampir semua kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan, yang terjadi didalam hidup seorang Minyoongi ada andil Taehyung didalamnya.

Percaya padanya, apapun yang tengah dipikirkan Taehyung saat ini, pasti akan menyeret dirinya lagi, dan itu semua akan melahirkan kesialan untuknya sendiri.

Karena itu, Yoongi juga sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk menolak apapun yang Taehyung inginkan saat ini.

Ya, itu sudah keputusan Yoongi, menolak apapun. Titik.

"Yoongi hyunggg"

Taehyung mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. 'Cih, aegyo seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku' ujar Yoongi dalam hati.

Yoongi berdehem pelan, "Wae? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu, aku bukan Jungkook, apalagi Jimin, aku tidak akan luluh dengan tatapan mu itu" ujar Yoongi ketus, sambil terus melanjutkan buku tengah dibacanya itu.

Taehyung mendengus, ingat! dirinya Jeon Taehyung, istri paling cantik, paling tampan, paling imut, paling manis, paling seksi, dan paling mengoda miliki Jeon Jungkook itu Tahan Banting. Apapun lho! Apapun, yang diinginkannya saat ini harus terlaksana. Titik.

Peraturan ini juga berlaku untuk Yoongi.

Taehyung mencoba jurus baru kali ini, jika Yoongi tidak luluh dengan Tatapan Menggoda level Unlimitednya, maka Taehyung akan menggunakan Tatapan Memelas level Kucing Angora yang minta dipungut.

Dijamin, pasti luluh.

Taehyung mulai menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang dibuat berkaca-kaca, dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya, dan menurutnya ini cukup menyedihkan.

Yoongi sendiri hanya melongo melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang satu ini. Ish merepokan, pikir Yoongi kesal.

"Ah, lihat, lihat, lihat itu Yoongi Hyung mulai menghela napas itu artinya setujukan?? Hm? Hm?"

Yoongi mendelik, "Mwoya!? Setuju pantatmu! Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, jadi jangan membuat kesimpulan seenak patatmu Tae!"

"HYUNG" tunjuk Taehyung horror, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu eoh?!", Yoongi menaikan alisnya bingung."Aigoo, aku merasa terhina, sekaligus tersanjung, tapi tetap saja, hanya Kookiee yang boleh mangatakan Pantatku enak! Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu! Lagi pula, kita tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, tolong jangan me_"

Plak!

"Akh! Sakit Hyung, ish...Lihat!? Lihat?! Tanganku jadi merah ish, jangan memukulku sembarangan. Kau harus bisa menerima jika aku ini miliki Kookie, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu Hyung, aku_"

Plak!

"HYUNG! Ish, sakit babo_"

"Kau yang babo!" tunjuk Yoongi kesal, dan Taehyung hanya mengerjap polos, sambil mengusap tangannya yang memerah karena dipukul Yoongi. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada diotakmu itu eoh?! Jinjja! Kau membuat darahku naik Tae! Hentikan kekonyolan ini!" kata Yoongi hopeless.

Taehyung menaikan dagu sengak, "mana bisa begitu eoh? Kau sudah memukulku 2 kali Hyung, Lihat ini tanganku memerah!", ujar Taehyung sambil menunjukan tangannya didepan wajah Yoongi yang menatapnya datar. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, dan harus mengabulkan semua keinginanku arraseo!? Jika tidak, aku akan mengadukan ini semua pada Kookie lho"ujarnya yakin.

Sementara Yoongi hanya mendengus "Tks, aku tidak takut pada Kookiemu itu, see?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengadukan ini pada Jimin" tunjuk Taehyung lagi.

"Cih, apalagi ini Jimin? Kau pikir aku takut padanya eoh? Jinjja? Tidak! Aku tidak takut padanya" ujar Yoongi meremehkan.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Jinjjayo? Bukankah kau berada dibawah Jimin saat malam hari Yoongie Hyung?, jadi bagaimana? apa kau mau mengikuti semua keinginanku hm?" ujar Taehyung dengan senyum jailnya.

Ada perempatan yang tercetak didahi kinclong milik Minyoongi, 'astaga Ya Tuhan, tabahkan kan hati hambamu ini, dalam menghadapi mahluk ciptaanmu, yang luar biasa nyebalkan ini' kata Yoongi dalam hati.

Taehyung menunggu jawaban Yoongi dengan wajah polos minta ditendang.

Dan Yoongi hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Keluar" ujar Yoongi tenang, dan Taehyung ngerjap bingung.

"Keluar, atau aku akan bilang pada Jungkook jika kau berpikiran mesum, dan membicarakan pantat-memantat denganku, aku_"

"Hey! Curang! Curang! Kau Curang hyung! Bagaiman bisa kau begitu?! Bagaimana bisa eoh?!" ujar Taehyung garang sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku bisa" ujar Yoongi santai, sambil mencari nomor Jungkook diponselnya.

Taehyung melongo, sekaligus mendelik tidak cantik "Andwaeyo! Baik, baik, aku akan keluar, jangan katakan hal aneh apapun pada Kookie, Arraseo?!"

Yoongi mengendikan bahunya "terserah kau"

"Huh, kau tidak seru Hyung! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku meminta ini pada Kookie saja, kau sama sekali tidak peka Hyung" hal itulah yang didengar Yoongi, sebelum Taehyung berjalan keluar dari Restorannya sambil menggerutu, dan Yoongi sendiri hanya menghela napas lega.

'Syukurlah' ujar Yoongi dalam hati.

Jungkook benci sakit. Look? Gara-gara dirinya sakit diminggu kemarin, Pekerjaannya malah semakin menumpuk saja. Aish, apasih yang dilakukan Park Mesum Jimin itu?! Kenapa pekerjaannya masih banyak begini?! Rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

Menghela napas sebentar. Jungkook kembali memakai kacamata bacanya, lalu mulai memokuskan pandangannya pada Dokumen didepannya ini.

Jarum panjang terus bergulir, detik ke detik, hingga menit ke menit, dan Jarum pandekpun bergulir, terus seperti itu. itulah perumpamaan Jungkook yang begitu fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

dari Lembar satu ke lembar lain, dari satu dokumen ke dokumen lain. Ya, terus seperti itu.

Ayolah, menggarap Dokumen itu tidak seenak menggarap Taehyungnya. jangan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan ngeri begitu.

Kenyataannya memang begitu kok. Dokumen itu begitu membosankan, tidak seperti Taehyung yang begitu menyenangkan, ya menyenangkan dimata, hati, dan pikiran seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jiahhhh:v

Astaga lihat, hanya dengan memikirkan Taehyung saja, membuat bibir tipis Jungkook tersenyum sambil tetap fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Jika Jimin mengetahui hal ini, maka Jungkook harus bersiap menerima bullian tidak tau diri Jimin. Ck ck ck, ironis.

"Kookieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Senyum Jungkook langsung mengembang, begitu telinga tampannya mendengar suara Penguasa Hatinya, Taehyung.

Jungkook ingin tertawa sebenarnya, karena melihat kelakukan Istri cantiknya itu, yang bahkan sudah berteriak memanggil namanya dari luar ruangannya. Aigoo menggemaskan yah?

Ya, menggemaskan hanya dimata Jungkook saja.

Karena dimata orang lain, Taehyung tampak tidak biasa, dan bahkan tampak rusuh. bagaimana bisa, Taehyung sudah berteriak memanggil Jungkook padahal baru kaluar dari lift, dan tentu saja itu belum mencapai ruangan Jungkook.

Dan semua Karyawan yang melihat hal ini mengernyit bingung 'untung istri Sajangnim Mempesona' itu pikir mereka.

"Kookieee, ugh" ujar Taehyung saat dirinya baru membuka pintu ruangan Jungkook, dan seperti biasa langsung duduk dipangkuan sang suami.

Ya, Jungkook sih senang-senang saja, karena dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal yang tengah menekan pahanya ini.

Ugh, Jungkook pikir ini menyenangkan.

Jungkook tersenyum dengan pemikirannya ini, "Waeyo hmm? Kau tidak membawa makan siang?" tanyanya, sambil mengusap pipi lembut Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

tatapan ini, Jungkook paham, jika sudah begini maka Taehyung pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata sayunya, dan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aniyo, aku tidak bawa makanan, aku sengaja, aku ingin makan siang diluar denganmu, kau mau hmm?" ujarnya dengan suara mendayu.

Dan Jungkook?

Oh man_ Jungkook mana tahan, jadi yah_

Chup~

Satu kecupan berhasil diberikan Jungkook pada bibir merah itu. Tapi Jungkook belum puas. Ayolah, mumpung Taehyung masih memejamkan mata dipangkuannya. Jungkook ingin lagi, jadi yah_

"Kiss me Tae" bisik Jungkook ditelinga Taehyung.

Dan siempunya langsung membuka mata karena ada rasa geli ditelinga cantiknya, yang bahkan menjalar sampai keleher karena Jungkook bernafas dilehernya yang sensitif itu.

Dan bagaimana Taehyung tidak geli, jika Jungkook tengah menyembunyikan wajah tampannya, yang masih terbalut kacamata itu dileher jenjangnya.

'Ini geli tapi menyenangkan', pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

Sicantik itu mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. "Kiss me Tae_maka aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu saat ini" ujar Jungkook yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, tangan lentiknya membawa wajah Jungkook untuk beranjak dari lehernya, menetapnya sebentar, dan Taehyung langsung menabrakan bibir merahnya pada bibir tipis Jungkook.

Chup~

Jungkook tersenyum disela-sela kecupan basah yang diberikan Taehyung padanya, Jungkook hanya ingin menikmati saat ini. jadi yaa, biarkan saja Taehyung yang mendominasi ciuman mereka berdua kali ini.

Jungkook bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir merah itu menempel lembut dibibinya, terasa basah, lembut, kenyal, yang menimbulkan geleyar pada Jantungnya, dan ada rasa ceri yang dirasakannya begitu bibir kenyal Taehyung melumatnya dalam.

Holy Shit!

'You're taste it's good Tae' ujar Jungkook dalam hati.

See? Seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook tadi, Taehyung itu enak.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya Taehyung itu adalah simbol kenikmatan bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Chup~

Tbc.

Hai,??

Btw, klo di Wattpad KookV family udh sampe Chapter 11 lho, klo mau silahkan kunjungki Wattpadku di *rinjanikyu:)

dan ditunggu Votemennya disana:)

Judul ini ada dua bagian yah, nanti aku akan update cepet jika responnya bagus:)

Review ne:)

Terimakasih yang sudah Follow dan Favorite Story ataupun Author, Terimakasih banyak:) terutama yg udh kasih Review Gomawo ne:) Jeongmal Gomawoyo:)

Thanks to:

#Little Jeon: makasih atas semangatnya:) dan selamat menunggu:vv

#Kimtaetae: Sip, udh dilanjut tuh, gomawo atas semangatnya:)

#Lisha: Jimin sm Yoongi blum jadian scara official kok, masih digantung Yoongi soalnya:v

thanks atas semangatnya:)


End file.
